Out Of Sight, Sequel to The Wishing Tree
by BeckyBeingAwkward
Summary: N left Becky because he thought he was saving her, though he in fact did the exact opposite. Now, 5 months later, Becky, Riolu, and Cilan have managed to stay safe. However, Becky knows Team Galactic and Plasma are closing in on them no matter where they hide, and will only be a matter of time until she has to confront them again. Will she find N before it's too late?
1. 5 months later

**OUT OF SIGHT**

**N left Becky because he thought he was saving her, though he in fact did the exact opposite. Now, 5 months later, a lot has changed. Becky, Riolu, Cilan have managed to a lay a low reputation while Alder tries to track down Touya, Touko's older brother for help finding her N and Touko are being held. However, Becky knows Lucas, her phsyco older brother who is also the leader of Team Galactic, is closing in on them no matter where they hide, and will only be a matter of time until she has to confront them again. And this time, she knows he will kill her the second he spots her. Can she stay out of the way long enough to find N and Touko and save them from Galactic?**

**'Out of Sight' is the sequel to 'The Wishing Tree' and follows the story of Becky and N 5 months after the events in 'The Wishing Tree,' along with Cilan and Alder's story as they are in more and more danger as the days go on. **

***WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO READ THIS STORY WITHOUT READING THE WISHING TREE FIRST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, AND IF YOU ATTEMPT, YOU WILL EITHER BE VERY CONFUSED, OR WILL BE KILLED BY KILLER TURTLES***

_**PROLOUGE**_

***N's POV***

"N?"

"Touko!"

I walked into the prison cell and opened up my arms as Touko ran into a hug and started crying.

"Touko, I have been thinking of this for 5 months now since we last said goodbye. Of course, I wasn't expecting to be here and a prisoner, but it's still great to see you after all this time.

"N... why did you come?"

"To save your life of course. And someone elses." I said.

"Who N?" Touko asked me.

"Yes N, who?"

I turned back to Ghetsis.

"Becky's of course. You... you promised in the dream." I said.

"Oh so you got that dream after all. I wasn't sure if you got it or not." Ghetsis said, "However, I am not one to keep my promises. You should know that N."

I pulled my arms off Touko but still held her hand tight as I stared at Ghetsis in rage.

"YOU CAN'T. I DID THIS FOR HER!" I screamed at him in rage.

"And you seem to be forgetting I am not the leader of Team Plasma, so I can't stop Lucas from calling off the search. Becky has it coming you know. She may have survived that wreck, but she sure won't be alive for much longer. I'll let Touko live don't worry. She can take Becky's place as your princess."

I went to punch him, but as I swung my fist at him he slammed the large iron prison door, making me punch that instead. Despite how much it hurt, I continued to hit it in rage until Touko grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"N! N COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Those words were the last thing I heard Becky yell to me as I flew off on Zekrom. Those words had been on replay since I had heard them.

She loved me.

I had done this to protect her.

Now I was just putting her in danger again.

"Becky..." I whispered.

"N, it's Touko. Whose Becky? That name is familliar."

"You met her in Sangi Town before you were kidnapped by the Shadow Triad." I said to her.

"She's that stupid chick who left me alone? Which meant you were her friend she was referring too? She left me alone and my bike was fried! I might not be here if she hadn't left me alone. You did this to protect that bitch?"

"TOUKO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at her, making her step back. I was too upset to explain to Touko everything.

Becky had been good at hiding before I showed up in her life.

Let's see how good she was now I was gone.

**CHAPTER 1**

**5 months later...**

***Becky's POV***

I woke up and instantly flicked open the xtransceiver Alder had given me shortly before he left to track down Touya, Touko's older brother. No new messages, no missed calls.

I unzipped the tent and saw Cilan cooking breakfast.

"Morning Becky. Unusual to see you in your pyjamas still at this time." he laughed.

"Cilan I'm worried about Alder." I said, ignoring his comment and once again flicking it open, "He hasn't answered any of my calls or any of my messages for a week now. What if something happend?"

"Maybe he get's poor signal in Kanto? I wouldn't worry yourself Becky. Alder will be fine. Now hurry up and get dressed, Riolu's kind of eyeing up your breakfast."

I shot Riolu a look before returning to the tent to get changed into something warm to suit the cold october weather. It had been 5 months of running and hiding from Galactic and Plasma, while searching desperatly for N. And every hour that passed I knew we were running out of time before we got caught. I didn't tell Cilan this of course. The only person I felt like I could really open up to was N and Riolu. Riolu was nice to tell this stuff to, but I kind of miss having a human companion to tell my thoughts too.

I got out my mirror and began to sort out my hair. I had changed a lot in 5 months. My side fringe was now replaced with a full fringe, and I now had pink and blue highlights. I was almost unrecognizable. But of course, I knew my brother would recognise me in a second. Which was unavoidable, even if I dyed my hair lime green and had a whole new face...

I stepped out of the tent to see Riolu trying to steal my plate of bacon. I managed to snatch it away right before he grabbed it, and stuck my tounge out at him in triumph, making him fold his arms in a strop like a 5 year old. I just laughed at walked over to the grass and sat next to Cilan who was watching the sunrise.

"So where too today Becky?" Cilan asked.

"You havn't asked me that since we started this journey 5 months ago. Why ask me now?" I asked. Cilan just shrugged and muttered something about being polite and stuff.

"I don't care where we go as long as we don't get found."

"Becky, we can't keep running. You want to find N, despite me suggesting we just leave Unova and..."

"Cilan I told you I am not leaving Unova until N is safe." I told before cramming a load of bacon into my mouth.

"But when we do find N, what do you plan to do? You're not safe here, you're not safe in Sinnoh. I myself want to go to another region like Kanto or Hoenn, but I don't want to go alone." he said.

I could sense he was hinting something, but I didn't want to think about the future, incase I started getting goals and dreams, and was killed by my brother before I got the chance to fulfill them. I only had one goal for now, find N and Touko, and stay alive long enough to find them.

I loved N. I had to find him.

Even if I died for him.

He risked his life for me, so now I was going to do the same.

"Give the rest of this bacon to Riolu. I'm not hungry." I muttered, before climbing down the tree and starting to walk off on my own to think.

"Don't wander off too far ok?" Cilan shouted to me. Ha yeah, like I was gonna do that when I stood a high chance of being shot anywhere I went.

I just needed to think about N. I pulled the cube out of my coat pocket. N's cube. He gave it to me when I last saw him at The Wishing Tree, along with a kiss on the cheek. A goodbye kiss.

It was then I realised I loved him. It was then I realised how much I relied on him. How much I needed him in my life.

And though I was doing a good job without him for now, I was starting to wish he was here to help me.

Cilan was right, I couldn't run forever from Galactic. But they would find me even if I did leave Unova. So I had to find N first, at least then I wouldn't feel guilty leaving the person I loved behind with the man he hated most.

Like I said to myself 5 months ago, I would find him no matter how long it takes.


	2. Whispers to the Wind

**Chapter 2**

**Whispers to the Wind**

***Becky's POV***

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was 5 again, standing in the middle of a field back in Sinnoh, the cool summer wind blowing my hair back. I was dressed in a white dress, and I remember much to my mum's disgust I got it covered in grass stains that day rolling down the hill with him.

"No fair you beat me again!"

I laughed at the blue haired boy who was slowly walking up the hill after me. He was 8 at the time if I remembered right.

"Race you too the bottom again?" he asked. I nodded and took position ready to roll down the hill.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I'll beat you this time."

"No way. I always win!"

"I will win one day Becky." he said to me.

"In your dreams Lucas. Ready? GO!"

Thinking back now, he was right. He would win one day. Though at the time, I thought he meant racing. He probably thought that too. None of this was supposed to happen. It just did.

And it was my fault.

I stared up at the sky sadly as I carefully trod through the forest, trying not to be too loud just in case I was being followed by someone. I was starting to get to the breaking point where I didn't care if I was found though. I could be shot here and now, and I honestly probably wouldn't care. At least my life wouldn't be so frustrating anymore.

The wind blew my hair back, and it reminded me of that day on the hill. It also reminded me of the day Lucas vowed for revenge, and the day I first met N. Maybe the wind was always memorable on important days of my life? Maybe an unforgetable event was going to take place soon? The thought of this made me look back, worried just in case there was Lucas or Ghetsis there with a gun aimed straight at me.

I didn't want to die with the last image of my brothers face in my life, but it was better than Ghetsis's. Though I had only met him once the day I told N what had happend back in Sinnoh, I still thought of his twisted and evil face whenever I closed my eyes. It was unforgetable, and it scared me shitless. To think N was raised by that monster. No wonder N was so terrified when he realised he had Touko, the girl who had stopped his plans around 10 months ago.

Still, Ghetsis didn't promise revenge for her that day. He didn't force her to leave the region she had grown up to love so much, leaving her family and friends behind without a trace. The thought of Mum and my older sister Dawn brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't tell them where I was or anything. The only people in Sinnoh that knew where I was had to be Cynthia and Professor Rowan, because I knew they wouldn't tell anyone. Was my mum worried about me not keeping in contact? Maybe Dawn was already scowering the region for me? Or maybe was she looking in other regions? The thought made me shudder. I had already accidently dragged Cilan and maybe Alder into this mess, I didn't want anyone else to fall because of me.

"N... I hope you're alive still." I whispered sadly to the wind, hoping the message would somehow reach him, though I knew it wouldn't, "I don't want to be looking for remains of you. I want you alive."

***N's POV***

I stared out of my bedroom window sadly, watching the wind blow the autumn leaves across the castle courtyard. No point in even trying to escape. Grunts everywhere, locks on the windows and the doors. I was basically a prisoner in my own home, while Touko was locked downstairs in the same prison cell.

I got to see her once a day, but only for about an hour, and then that left the other 23 hours of the day to sit around in my room worrying about Becky. I hadn't had a decent nights sleep in 5 months. I was constantly having nightmares about Becky being killed by Lucas, who had vistied me constantly to see if I would squeal about where Becky was. Everytime I saw him, I said the same thing.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell a scum like you!"

I was probably going to spend the rest of my life living like this. But Becky was safe. I didn't care.

I glanced up when I saw the door open, but just turned away again when I saw it was only Ghetsis.

"Hm, no hello?"

"Get stuffed." I muttered, making him laugh.

"Oh come on N. You've been here 5 months now and not once have you said hello to me."

"Yeah and don't go expecting one for the rest of your life you poor excuse of a human being!" I said, finally bringing myself to look into his eyes, (or one eye... one robot thing...) "Not only do you use me to try and take over the world, but you lie to me to bring me back and you locked away one of my best friends and you're also helpping assassinate my other best friend. So why even bother coming here thinking I'm gonna be friendly to you, you old git."

Ghetsis just shrugged. My words obviously had affected him no way, and I didn't expect them too to be honest. But saying it made me feel slightly better so.

"N I suggest you come down to the dungeons with me." Ghetsis said, before turning to leave.

This left me confused, "But I have already seen Touko today..."

"I know, but theres someone else there."

My heart began to pound in fear. Was it Becky? Surely it couldn't be? Relunctly I began to follow Ghetsis, fearing for the worst.


	3. Oh Hi Alder

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Hi Alder...**

***Becky's POV***

After a few more minutes of walking around, I decided to head back before Cilan turned to over-protective mode and started worrying. I arrived in the nick of time by the looks of it, because he was hurriedly packing up the stuff, and the sight of me made him drop the paper plates he was holding, making me giggle.

"Becky I was just going to look for you." he said honestly.

"Honestly Cilan," I sighed as I bent down to help him pick up what he had dropped, "You worry to much."

"If you were me, you would understand why." he muttered, making me giggle again despite the fact I knew he was serious. Despite what I told him, Cilan always seemed to blame himself for the fact I was driven off a cliff 5 months ago, leaving me with a few scars that were still obviously visable even today, including a small one on my forehead, which had been the main reason I had given myself a full fringe, to hide it. When Cilan saw my scars, he always seemed upset and quite for the rest of the day. I didn't know why, he just never forgave himself for my brothers random actions.

"Cilan seriously, I am ok." I whispered to him, cupping my hands between his cheeks and forcing him to look at the innocent smile on my face. The smile that hid a thousand lies.

"I know you arn't Becky, but if you think that, I guess I have to think that too." he said sadly. I nodded and allowed Riolu to climb up on my back before standing myself up and flicking my xtransceiver open again.

"If it's anyone you should worry about it's Alder." I told Cilan.

"Becky he's the ex-champion of Unova. He'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen to him?"

***N's POV***

"Alder what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too turnip." he said sarcastically.

"No seriously what the hell?" I shouted at him.

"Well let's see. I got caught maybe?"

I wasn't in the mood for his sarcasim. The thing that worried me was that if he was here locked away in the same cell as Touko , the nightmare I had was slowly starting to take place. He just couldn't get Becky. He couldn't.

"Was Becky with you when you got caught?" I whispered to him, my heart pounding again.

Alder shook his head, making me sigh in relief, "I was in Kanto when I got caught looking for Touya."

"Why were you looking for my brother?" Touko asked suspiously.

"To try and get help breaking you two out. Seems like that failed a bit though didn't it?" Alder muttered. I decided to take a seat next to Touko, seeing Ghetsis had left me alone to talk to them for some reason.

"I just hope Becky doesn't go doing something stupid. I promised to call her on my xtransceiver every evening."

"And how long as it been?" Touko asked.

"A week..."

I began to bash my head against the wall until Touko pulled me away from it, calling me an idiot for doing something like that. Touko didn't like the relationship I had with Becky for some reason. I mean, I we were just friends, just like me and her were.

Or were we just friends?

Becky had admitted she loved me. Those words had been on my mind since that day like a broken cassette player. But did I feel the same way? Honestly, I didn't know. I had had 5 months to think about it, but instead I just hoped she was alive. We were probably never going to be together now. Not now I was locked here, and she was on the run.

"If Becky was going to do something stupid, she would have done it by now. It's if Cilan gets caught we have a problem." Alder said finally.

"Cilan is with her?" I asked. This was news to me. He said he would, but I didn't take him seriously.

"He said he promised himself he would protect her no matter what."

That calmed me down a bit. Cilan was the one who helpped me escape before Ghetsis came to fetch me after Team Galactic had captured me and had taken Becky off in that truck. He was clever, and would probably think of a plan to help Becky out.

Probably...


	4. Fussing Over The Mountain

**Chapter 4**

**Fussing Over the Mountain**

***Becky's POV***

I walked slightly ahead of Cilan, still fiddling away with my xtransceiver desperatly with Riolu sleeping with his arms wrapped around my neck. Despite Cilan's desperate attempts to get me to put it away, I wasn't listening. I gave a frustrated growl when the call when to answer phone straight away for the 5th time and went immediatly to the 6th, hoping the next time it would be different. Of course, it wasn't. It wasn't long before Cilan felt the urge to snatch it from my hand and shove it into his pocket.

"I can't have you worrying Becky." he said when I whined, "You'll be stressed and go do something idiotic knowing you."

"You know, I find that offensive. Though you are 100 percent right." I said, making him laugh and begin walking along the forest path again, "Where the hell are we even going Cilan?"

"Since when do you care?" he asked looking back at me with a large grin on his face.

"I don't." I shurgged as I began to kick a stone along the path, "I am just curious. You know how curious I am."

"Yeah and that will be the death of you one day Becky." he said, before giving a loud yelp when I kicked the stone at him.

"Oops." I said sarcastically.

"No way am I climbing up that thing!" I said, as I stared at the mountain Cilan had just pointed out saying we were going to climb.

"Well you can't use Staraptor. You might get seen." Cilan said still walking.

"Why not Cilan?" I moaned, "I havn't used Staraptor in ages. He might think I am neglecting him. Please please please?"

"Becky no." he told me firmly as he began to slowly treck up the path toward the mountain, "Now come on."

I was about to follow him, when I suddenly came up with an idea.

"Um hang on a minute Cilan, Riolu may want some berries along the way so I'm just going to go pick some. You get a head start." I told him as I ran off to get some berries... maybe.

"No way am I climbing up that thing. I am not a bloody professional hiker you know." I muttered to the now awake Riolu when I was safely out of earshot and got out Staraptor's Pokeball.

"Come on out Staraptor."

A large bird Pokemon from Sinnoh appeared and gave a loud greeting cry, making me place my finger to my lip to tell him to be quite so Cilan didn't hear. Staraptor was one of 3 Pokemon I took with me from Sinnoh when I came to Unova, along with Torterra and Riolu.

"Hey there boy." I whispered to him, patting him on the head as I carefully placed Riolu onto his back, "I need you to fly us up that mountain ahead. Can you see it?"

Staraptor nodded and gestured towards his back so I could get on. I kissed his forehead happily before climbing on.

"Cilan can moan at us afterward. I hope he enjoys hiking up the mountain alone." I laughed, as Staraptor began to fly us up the mountain. I looked down and saw Cilan staring at us. He was obviously annoyed, though I could see him secretly shaking his head at us with a smirk on his face. He obviously couldn't stay mad at me for long.

I woke up in pain after Cilan had kicked me gently awake.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him, still groggy from my nap. When I saw it was him, I laughed, "Enjoy the hike slowpoke? Took you long enough to be honest."

"Not funny Becky. What if something happend to you while I was walking up the mountain?" he asked me, offering his hand to pull me up.

"I got pokemon to look after me havn't I?" I asked laughing.

Cilan just shook his head, "Becky I am serious. You seem to not realise how much danger you are in you know. Being alone for too long is dangerous!"

I stopped laughing and realised he was close to crying, "Cilan I am sorry. I didn't realise you worried that much."

"Of course I worry Becky. You're like my closet friend. And..."

"And what?" I asked him.

"And... no it doesn't matter." he whispered, a weak smile now on his face, "Just please, be more aware that you are in a lot of danger."

I just simply nodded, and looked over at Staraptor and Riolu fast asleep. I gently tapped them awake and returned Staraptor to his Pokeball. I turned back to Cilan, who was looking down at his feet sadly.

"Cilan, where are we going then?" I asked.

"It's kinda late. Maybe we can camp up here for tonight?"

It was only midday, but I wasn't in any mood to argue anymore, so I just went along with it and dropepd my bag to the floor to get the tents out.


	5. Death Sentance

**CHAPTER 5**

**Death Sentance**

***Becky's POV***

I was stood in a plain white room, confused on why I was here, and where exactly I was. I was alone, and as I walked slowly through the room all I could hear was my footsteps echoing in the emptiness, and the sound of my heart pounding. For a dream, everything about it seemed so real. I looked around and saw a figure in the distance slowly walking towards me. Glad to see another human, I began to walk towards it, but then saw it was none other than my brother Lucas.

He hadn't changed at all in the 5 months, apart from a large scar going down the side of his face, which he probably got when we drove off the cliff, like I did. Brushing my fringe down to make sure the worst scar I got was hidden from sight, I confronted the nightmare form of my brother.

"I know what you are trying to do Lucas."

He smiled at me innocently, "Doing what Becky? I just wanted to see how you were. After all, it has been a while since we last saw each other."

"You mean since you tried to kill me?" I scoffed, "You are trying to do what Ghetsis did to N. I'm not stupid you know."

"I know that Becky. I thought I was going to get away with it. I should have remembered you are not as stupid as that N..."

I folded my arms, annoyed at his sarcasim.

"Why are you here Lucas." I asked, "I havn't got all day. And I know you are controlling my dream and can control everything except for me, so just show me whatever you want and let's get this over with!"

Lucas just laughed at me, making me even more angry than I was.

"So you are not scared I have come into your dreams using Ghetsis's technology?"

I shrugged, "Of course. But I know how this sort of thing works, and I know it's just a dream."

"I didn't come to show you something Becky. I came to warn you." he said to me, "Of an oncoming danger."

"And that danger is you?"

He sarcastically began to clap his hands at me, praising me for working it out so fast.

"N was right Becky, you really are smarter than I remembered."

N...

"Where is N? You and that idiotic Plasma Leader tricked him didn't you?" I shouted at him, my anger echoing around us.

"He's with Touko and Alder of course. I would say that you were soon to join them, but the only place you will be going when I see you outside of this dream will be a grave." he said.

That was why Alder hadn't replied to my calls. He had been captured by them.

"Surprised we got Alder?" he asked as if he knew exactly what I was thinking

"I am surprised you have the guts to visit me in my dream actually." I muttered.

"Becky, you can still fight back. Maybe you could kill me first? It'd be good for a fight after all."

Was he trying to get me to kill him? The thought was tempting, then I wouldn't be running for my life.

I shook the image out of my head, disgusted I even considered it.

"I am not killing you Lucas. You may have changed into a complete dick, but you are still my brother, and even though you want me dead, I won't kill you."

He just shook his head at me.

"Shame, I was hoping to see evil inside of you. It would be good to actually have a challenge when I killed you..."

"You're going to have a challenge finding me. You know." I told him, "After all, I have done that pretty well these past few months."

"But your time is slowly running out." he said, before fading away into nothing but air, though I could still hear the echo of what he had just said.

I knew exactly what he meant by 'my time is slowly running out.'

My life was time... and it was going to end soon...

He was closer than I thought.

I forced myself awake and instantly sat up when I awoke from the nightmare. Riolu awoke from his slumber and looked at me with one eye open, annoyance in his eyes because I woke him up. I looked at him with a worried expression, and told him we had to leave right away.

I ran out of my tent and into Cilan's and shook him awake, much to his disgust.

"Cilan, it's important. I just saw Lucas."

This made him stop moaning and stare at me with his eyes wide open and made him hold my shoulders tight to try and calm me down.

"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?" he asked.

"He did what he did to N, but he tried to get me to fight back. And then he said something about being close and my time is running out and then he dissapered and... and... Cilan," I whispered his name as he hugged me close, allowing my tears to roll onto him sadly, "I'm scared."

"Becky you are going to be fine. I promise." he whispered to me, "We need to leave now. If they know we are here, they may be planning a night attack."

"Why can't we use Staraptor?" I asked him as he pulled his backpack onto his back.

"If they are close, they will recognize Staraptor and follow us. We need to escape undetected, not be followed. Now come on Becky." he said. I looked down at Riolu and picked up my sleepy partner Pokemon and held him in my arms.

"It's ok to sleep Riolu." I told him as we began to treck down the mountain, relying on the sunrise light to guide us. He shook his head at me. I could feel his heart pounding almost as fast as mine. I smiled at him bravely and followed Cilan.

It was about midday when the danger began. We were walking and I was yawning like mad, my feet were aching. Cilan had offered countless amounts of times if I wanted to stop for a few minutes, but I was too scared to stop. I just wanted to get away from here.

Cilan stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. Before I had time to reply, I heard the snap of a twig come from behind me. I was instantly frozen to the spot in fear, expecting a bullet or a dagger to suddenly go through me and kill me.

"Becky don't just stand there!" Suddenly Cilan grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, pratically dragging me behind as he ran. I was scared witless. This was surely it. Any minute now I would be dead, and all this would be over.

Cilan suddenly stopped, and I looked up and noticed his path was blocked by 2 grunts, and Commander Mars. He pushed me behind him protectivly, though I knew they wouldn't kill me.

Lucas would want to do that.

"Step aside boy or you'll die as well." Commander Mars sneered. Her voice made me gulp, and Riolu started shaking like an earthquake.

"Go ahead then." Cilan said.

I saw Mars raise a gun and prepare to aim straight at Cilan's head, and yet Cilan didn't flinch.

"Mars, Team Plasma want him, if we kill him the truce is over!" I turned my head to my left and saw Saturn there, basically stopping Cilan from dying.

"And why does Ghetsis want me exactly?"

"We don't ask questions, we just do as we are told. And right now, we have been ordered to capture that girl you are protecting so well." Now Jupiter was on my right. I was pratically surrounded.

Cilan pushed me back gently.

"Run back the way we came." he whispered.

"But... but what about you?" I whispered as the 3 commanders slowly stepped forward.

"Don't worry. I promised I would protect you, and I am going to do exactly that. Please Becky. I... I want you to be safe."

I nodded, and without warning I released my hand from Cilans for what could be for the last time, and ran.

"MARS DON'T SHOOT!"

I heard a bullet land inches away from my foot, which made me run even faster, clutching onto Riolu and my backpack for dear life.

Why hadn't they shot me? So what if Lucas wanted to kill me? They could have least injured me so I couldn't get away.

I didn't look back to make sure Cilan was ok. I didn't stop running until I was certain I was alone. I stopped and listened to my breathless pants for air for a few minutes, before collapsing onto the ground and crying, before falling asleep out of exhaustian.

***Cilan's POV***

"MARS DON'T SHOOT!"

When I heard Jupiter say that, I instantly leapt for the gun and managed to change it's aim before it hit Becky's leg. By the time she had chucked me off her and reloaded the gun, Becky was long gone.

"You pesky gym leader!" she screamed, before kicking me in the stomache making me cry out in pain.

"I could have got both of them if this green haired freak hadn't got in my way!"

"Said the unnatural red head." I managed to say, before getting another kick in the stomache. High heeled boots really hurt.

"I'm sure Lucas would be happy with just him though." said the blue haird commander. I assumed he was Saturn, because Becky mentioned something about him being the only male commander. Which meant the pink haired one was Jupiter.

"Doesn't that mean she's alone now? If we have Alder and N?" Mars asked as Saturn picked me up. I tried to struggle, but those 2 blows to the stomache had really affected me. The most I could do was listen to their convosation as my back and Pokemon were taken away from me and I was carried to a truck.

"She's pratically alone now apart from the Riolu. I give her about 3 days before she's begging to be killed." Mars sneered as I was thrown in and the door slammed shut.

Becky...

I had just left her to fend for herself...

The person I had grown to love, sentanced to her death...


	6. The Hero's Guardian

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Hero's Guardian**

***Becky's POV***

I walked out of my tent and looked at Riolu sadly.

"You don't have to stay up all night you know. I'm sure we'll be fine." I told him.

He shook his head at me and remained perched on the rock near my tent. He seemed so eager to keep a watch out for me while I slept.

"But you must be tired like me."

He didn't answer and remained focused on a spot in the trees, expecting something to jump out of it. I picked up my blanket and wrapped it round him to keep him warm.

"If you get tired, just come in and sleep, ok?" I told him before letting myself back into the tent and out of the cold night.

At first, I couldn't sleep. I kept worrying about Riolu out there in the cold, and when I wasn't worrying about Riolu, I was worrying about either N or Cilan. They would have taken him surely? But why did Ghetsis want him? He had nothing to do with Team Plasma or anything like that.

I was also scared to fall asleep. What if Lucas was going to use whatever that technology he was on about to get into my dreams once again? No, of course he was going to. I had to stay awake, no matter how much it pained me. I knew if I did fall asleep, I would be more worried when I woke up.

Soon though, I just couldn't stay up longer, and one blink of my eyes turned into a long and horrible slumber.

Like I suspected, he was the first thing I saw in my dream. But he didn't look as evil and manipulative as usual. He looked like the brother I had grown up with, his old friendly smile, his loving eyes that showed how much he loved his sister.

"Becky..." he said, opening his arms for a hug. I didn't go to them and instead backed away from him. It was a trick, it had to be. I would go into his arms and he would rip off my head or something, and though it was a dream, I didn't want to witness my head being ripped off.

"Becky, what's wrong? It's me Lucas your brother." he said confused.

I shook my head and stared down at my black baseball trainers, "But are you?" I muttered.

"What do you mean Becky?" he asked sadly. He seemed so much like the old Lucas I knew over a year ago, but I couldn't trust him.

"You've changed Lucas. You're not my brother, no brother would want to kill his own little sister. No brother would kidnap her friends, or chase her out her own home region."

"I know I may have done all that Becky, but we are still related..."

"WELL I WISH WE WEREN'T!" I shouted at him, as the wind blowing.

The wind...

"That Riolu can't protect you forever Becky, and knowing you, you will probably give yourself up soon." Lucas said. I snapped my head back to him, and he now looked like the old Lucas, only now Ghetsis was next to him. Was this physco in my dreams as well?

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at them, making the pair of them laugh. It reminded me of a duet the way they laughed in unison, and was actually sickening.

"Riolu, Guardian of the Hero?" Ghetsis said to Lucas, "Not until a bullet goes through him of course."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Becky, you know we would." Lucas said to me. It was sad that I knew they would.

"Why do you want me dead Ghetsis? This is none of your buisness. You wanted N, why do you now want to help him kill me?" I asked. Ghetsis didn't answer at first, but when Lucas turned away, I noticed Ghetsis raise his fingers to his lips as if he wanted me to shush. Why?

"Pretty soon you are going to have to choose Becky." Lucas said, making me ignore what Ghetsis just did and look my evily insane brother in the eyes, which looked red and evil, unlike the same blue my eyes were.

"Right now I choose to wake up." I whispered, before returning to reality, my heart pounding in fear. I unzipped the tent and saw Riolu looking at me worried. Had I been talking in my sleep?

"I'm fine Riolu." I whispered, patting him softly on the head to get rid of the worried expression on his face, "Just a nightmare. Have you been keeping a lookout all this time?" He replied with a nod of the head and I just sighed and laughed at his determination.

"You really are my Guardian Angel Riolu." I whispered to him resting my head against his, thinking about what Ghetsis had called him in my dream, "Riolu, Guardian of the Hero."

***N's POV***

I just happend to be visiting Touko and Alder when he was thrown through the door and onto the hard concrete floor of the cell.

"Cilan?" Touko and Alder said at the shame time. The 3 of us stood there and stared down at him as he moaned at the pain he was in, his eyes closed. It was Touko who pulled him up from the ground, while Alder helpped support him because he was having difficulty standing.

"Cilan what the hell are you doing here? I havn't seen you in ages!" Touko said. Alder looked up at me, with a worried expression. He was obviously thinking the same thing as me.

Where was Becky?

"You promised you'd protect her." I muttered, making Cilan force himself to look at me, and Touko stare at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he said to me, making me grab him and pin him against the wall.

"N LET HIM GO!" Alder shouted at me. But I couldn't, I was just too angry, and it took Alder to pull me back from him before Cilan dropped down to the ground.

"YOU PROMISED SHE'D BE SAFE!" I shouted at him.

"She is..." Cilan muttered, "That's why I am here..."

"So, she's alive?"

"Yes, and I would have told you that earlier if you hadn't picked me up and nearly killed me. Been through enough of that already thank you."

"What do you mean?" Alder asked.

Cilan just nervously chuckled, his eyes still looking at me with fear in his eyes, "Becky and Riolu escaped cause I told them too, and they decided to try and get information me by force."

"You didn't tell them where Becky went did you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't even if I knew." I nodded at that answer, that was what I had been telling them for 5 months now, so at least Cilan hadn't caved in.

"You nearly killed yourself for that Becky girl?" Touko sounded pissed off, "Have you all lost your mind? She's just some kid, what is it about her that makes her so special to you all?"

She was so lucky Alder was next to me still, because I took a step forward and he thrusted his arm in front of me to stop me from going any further.

"Calm down N." he whispered to me so no one else could hear.

"You don't get it do you Touko?" I said to her as I saw a grunt come. Obviously my hour was up and as I turned away to walk out, I gave her a look of rage, "You just don't get it."

***Cilan's POV***

"Where is he going?" I muttered to Alder.

"Back to his room probably. He's only allowed to visit us for about an hour for some reason. I don't know why, just that idiot Ghetsis's rules." he sighed as he sat down next to me and looked at the bruises on my arm, telling me they would heal over time and they weren't as bad as the scars Becky had. The mention of her name made Touko scoff and sit on the bench on the other side of the room.

She seemed different from when I battled her ages ago. Back then she was a happy free-spirited girl who was friendly to everyone, and reminded me of Becky. If this was what 5 months of being in here did to you, I was not looking forward to staying in here.

"Becky will be fine Cilan." Alder told me, "She has Riolu, Oshawott and all her other Pokemon after all."

"Team Galactic think she's just going to hand herself over." I told him.

"Well they are going to be dissapointed then arn't they?"


	7. The Knight Dressed in Black

**Chapter 7**

**The Knight Dressed in Black**

***Becky's POV***

Everyday was the same routine- I'd wake up, I'd let carry Riolu while he slept for a while as I walked for god knows how long, I found a place to camp, I fell asleep, Riolu kept watch, I had a nightmare, and then I'd wake up and stay awake for the rest of the night. It was a very boring routine I know, but I did that for over a week and a half before I finally got tired of it.

"Riolu... I don't know how long we can continue this you know." I said to him. It had just gone past midnight and I had woken up from another nightmare, "I'm tired, you're tired, pretty soon they are going to send an army searching for us if I don't give myself up, and we're both dead."

Riolu just walked over to me and gave me a hug to try and cheer me up. I sat down on the dirt floor and stared up at the stars, imagining the shadow of Zekrom soaring across the sky to come rescue me and take me far away from the troubles and dangers I was in right now.

I had to find him. It wasn't just him now though. I had to save Cilan and Alder as well. And Touko of course. I had to save them. But how could I? I was truely alone now. Me and Riolu spent too much time running to have a proper search about for them, so we could have passed them by now. Of course, I probably would have been shot once I went anywhere near them, so I doubt we had actually passed them.

Riolu released himself from the hug and stood ready to pounce, his eyes transifxed on the trees we were near.

"Riolu? What's up?" I asked. Before Riolu could answer, I heard a snap of a twig, which made me leap to my feet ready to run. A Plasma and a Galactic Grunt emerged from the bushes, laughing.

"Look who we found here." they said, as me and Riolu stood ready for battle. I wasn't running away from 2 mere grunts, no way. And Riolu deffinatly wouldn't let me.

"You going to put up a fight Hero of Sinnoh?" sneered the Galactic Grunt.

"You bet I am." I said, a smirk on my face, "Ready Riolu?"

He gave a loud cry and prepared to fire an aura sphere.

"Riolu's a fighting type correct?" asked the Galactic grunt, "Then I call out Wingull!"

The Plasma grunt pulled out a Pokeball, "And I choose Golbat!"

Wingull and Golbat? Both knew flying type moves, which fighting types like Riolu were weak against.

"Don't worry Riolu!" I told him, "Use Aura Sphere let's go!"

"Riolu!" I cried, as he was sent flying by Wingull and Golbat's gust, "Riolu stop! No more!"

Riolu didn't want to give up. Though this battle was slowly becoming one we just couldn't win. As he went to go use Aura Sphere again, I grabbed him and stopped him.

"No more!" I begged him.

"So the Hero of Sinnoh gives up?" the Team Galactic grunts asked, pretending to sound sympathetic. I took no notice and just looked down at my weak partner pokemon sadly, tears in my eyes.

"You did your best Riolu." I whispered.

"So I take it you're coming with us?" one of the grunts asked. I looked up to look at them, just in time to see them get sent flying back by what looked like a shadow ball that had been fired from behind me. I looked back to see a dark cloaked figure with a Gengar by his side. I was lost for words at first, but after staring at the hooded figure, I finally managed to find them.

"Who... who are you?"


	8. The Legends

**Chapter 8**

**The Legends **

***Becky's POV***

"Who... who are you?"

"A guy who just saved The Hero of Sinnoh from Team Galactic." said the mysterious person.

"Wait... what?" I shouted alarmingly, "How... how the hell do you know about that?"

"Touya, no more of those grunts are around, just those two."

I turned to see another dark cloaked figure, obviously talking to the guy with the Gengar, who was Touya...

"Touya? Are you Touya White?" I asked him.

At first, he didn't answer and went to walk away, when he addresses me again.

"Here is not the place to discuss this. I suggest you keep up. More of them will come, and unless you want to go with them this time, I suggest you come along." he said. I knew he wasn't kidding, and I didn't really want to go with Team Galactic. I grabbed my Pokeball Belt and began to follow the two of them with Riolu held close to me, leaving my bag and tent behind.

I was in a cave lit dimly by only by a campfire which was slowly burning out, patching up Riolu's bruises after giving him a potion one of the people gave me.

"So you're probably wondering who we are."

"Well I know you're name is Touya, and Alder went looking for you, so I assume you are Touya White?" I asked. The brown haired boy nodded at me. He looked a lot like his sister.

"But I am curious on who the other 3 are." I said, gestering to the 3 people who were sleeping on the other side of the cave.

"Well the white haired boy is Brendan Birch, he's the son of Professor Birch of Hoenn. The girl is May Emerald, she's the daughter of the Gym Leader Norman in Hoenn, and the other one is Gary Oak, Grandson of Professor Oak."

"So they are all related to important people? Why the hell are you with them?" I asked.

"I'm strong. Plus my sister kinda saved Unova so..."

"Oh I see." I said, "So how did you know where I was?"

"We've been following you around, making sure you were safe. We saw Galactic take Cilan, so we figured out you would be in trouble alone."

I stared up at him in a bewildered state, "You've heard about me?"

"You are the hero of Sinnoh, most people have heard about you, but many think you're just a legend." Touya said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I mean how come you know about me being here, being wanted by Galactic?"

"Well first let me explain who we are, because then that would make sense why we know about you, Rebecca Starlight." He said.

"Call me Becky please, now explain."

"Well, we are The Legends." he said, "And basically we go around stopping evil organizations the police don't know about or are too busy too stop. I was actually part of the organzation when I started my journey, which was why I was so interested in Team Plasma when I started my journey, though it was my sister who ended up stopping them. After that, I went to go to Kanto to help out Gary, May and Brendan because a gang called Team Rocket was slowly starting to rise again after they were stopped a few years back. While we were there, we heard about what happend in Sinnoh from rumours, and we thought maybe this Hero of Sinnoh girl could be be good on the squad."

"You thought I could help you guys out?" I asked.

"Well you did kind of save the universe from being destroyed, and you were chosen by the Legendary Lake Trio!" he said.

"Don't remind me."

"Anyway, by the time we stopped Team Rocket and went to Sinnoh, we did some research and found out no one had actually seen you since, so we figured it was just a rumor. But when I overheard Team Galactic had apparently teamed up with Plasma, me and the group went straight here. We overheard a bunch of grunts talking about The Hero of Sinnoh, and we overheard the whole story about you running away to escape them. That was when we realised we needed your help to stop Team Plasma and Galactic, and us revealing our presence too early would be dangerous."

"So when you mentioned you saw Cilan being taken earlier..."

"Believe me Becky, we wanted to rescue him, but it would ruin the opperation. We needed you safe, so we followed you instead."

"But how comes I have never seen you?" I asked.

"We are very secretive with our work, that's why we can get the information we can." he said, making me laugh, "But we were going to wait a little longer, but when those Grunts arrived, I knew it was now or never. We know everything about you and the situation you are in. "

"So I guess you know your sister has been locked away by Ghetsis for 5 months now?" I asked him. He nodded sadly.

"Of course. Everyday I want to rescue her, but I know it will be dangerous. We needed you." he said.

I stood up and shook my head at him.

"No, no no no, you don't need me. I am not the one you need to help you free them."

He just smiled at me, "Becky, has Ghetsis shown any signs that he doesn't want to kill you, but maybe wants you for something else? Something bigger?"

I thought back to when Lucas had come into my dreams and Ghetsis was there, and when I asked him why he wanted me dead, Ghetsis had simply raised his fingers to his lips to get me to be quite.

"I... I think so."

"Then yes, you are the one we need."


	9. The Truth Behind The Legends

**We hit 100 views yesterday while I was snoozing away about Pokemon :3 so I am happy about that. I wonder if the sequel will get over 1000 views, just like The Wishing Tree did? Let's see shall we? I have also started doing some illustrations to the story, but I am not gonna show you guys cause they suck xD. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth Behind Legends**

***Becky's POV***

It was now morning, and Touya had gone off to get some berries for breakfast. The other 3 members of 'The Legands' were now slowly awakening, which meant I could finally get to meet them.

"Wow I can't beliebe I am finally meeting the Hero of Sinnoh!" the girl called May squealed when she spotted me on the other side of the cave, waking up two boys in the process. (Much to their disgust.)

"Please just call me Becky, I am no hero."

"WOW SO MODEST!" she squealed again, seconds before being hit by a pillow which was thrown in the direction of a ginger spiked hair boy with green eyes.

"This is May." Said the white haired boy, crawling out of his sleeping bag to come greet me, "I'm Brendan, and the annoying guy over there being lazy as pure usual is Gary."

"Watch it Brendan, I don't want to kick your arse this early in the morning!" Gary warned, making me giggle.

"I assume Touya has already explained exactly who we are and why he saved you last night, correct?" Brendan asked me again as he began to tie some sort of red and black Pokeball bandana around his head.

"Of course he did!" Gary groaned before I got a chance to answer, "The boy never sleeps. He's wierd."

"Yeah and you're a gobby git so shut up Gary." said Touya as he walked through the cave entrance with a basket of berries and apples for breakfast.

"Hehe, Gobby Gary the Git."

"May Shut up!"  
"Oh Gary you know I rease, now get up and introduce yourself to Becky." May said. He turned away from me in a huff, but I chose to ignore it.

"Here Becky feed Riolu this." Touya said, handing me a large plump oran berry. I gave him a smile as I took it from his hand and walked over to my slowly recovering Riolu.

"Here Riolu, eat this." I whispered, waving the berry in front of his mouth so he could slowly take the nibbles until he just drifted off to sleep. I honestly didn't know how he could sleep with all the noise May and Gary were making when she started yelling at him for being inpolite, and he was claiming he could have stopped Team Galactic long ago without having to wait for me. I ignored their shouting and watched Riolu sadly. He had tried too hard to protect me, and now I couldn't even take him to a Pokemon Centre cause I didn't know where the hell one was close to here. I guess he would just have to make a slow recovery, despite the fact we needed to leave as soon as possible.

***Cilan's POV***

I jumped in fear when Lucas himself walked into our cell, with even more scars than Becky did.

"She was spotted." he told us. He didn't need to say who she was, we knew exactly who he meant.

"Becky?"

"Of course. She was spotted. And saved by a cloaked figure." he said. Ok, now I didn't know what he was on about.

Though it appeared Alder did, when he said "The Legends?"

"So you have heard of them?" Lucas asked, "Ghetsis said he has met one of them before."

"There's 4 of them I think. They go by the name 'The Legends.' I've only met one of them before and..." he looked up at Lucas, and stopped his sentance, though he had already said enough.

"And what Alder?"

"And... and..."

"Is he related to miss Touko White over there?" Lucas said, bringing shock to both Touko's face and my own.

"No you must be mistaken, my brother Touya... he's not... he's not part of any group or whatever."

"Yes Touko, he is." Alder muttered.

"Well the great Alder himself confirms it, it must be true." Lucas laughed, before leaving us alone.

"What the hell was that douche on about?" I asked, "And who are these 'Legends?' And what have they got to do with Becky?"

"I assume they already know they have Touko, and Touya does hold a grudge on Team Plasma. I assume they want Becky's help."

"ALDER WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!" Touya screamed at him, "YOU MEAN MY BROTHER IS HANGING AROUND WITH THAT RIOLU LOVING SINNOH SAVING FREAK?!"

"Watch your mouth Touko!" I yelled at her in anger. Why did she keep referring to Becky like that? What the hell was her problem?

"Allow me to explain about this organization Touko." Alder said calmly, "They call themselves 'The Legends'..."

***Becky's POV***

"Wow, so you guys are an organization, that stops evil organizations?" I asked May.

"Correct." She said. She was an alright girl once she stopped squealing like a crazy fan girl. She apparently stopped an organization called Team Aqua at the start of her journey when she was 10 back in Hoenn, just like Brendan did with Team Magma, which had brought her attention from Gary who wanted to start the organization after his friend Red was involved with a team called Team Rocket.

Gary did claim he did it because he was sick of crime, but really I think it was because he cared about Ash.

"What happend to Red in the end?" I asked Gary.

"He became a champion and went off ontop of Mount Silver to train his Pokemon to the max while defend his title as the Champion of Kanto." Gary said. He sounded sad, but tried to act like he didn't care for some reason.

"Have you not seen him since then?"

"No... I have tried to find him, but Mount Silver is so hard to climb, god knows why he would want to train up there." Gary said.

I didn't question him anymore, I could tell he was upset thinking about it. Shortly after that we split up to meet at some rendezvous point that they had discussed the day before the met me. May insisted on coming with me for protection. (Plus I had no idea where the point was, so I needed someone to guide me.) We were walking along the dark part of the forest, Riolu fast asleep in my arms.

"WAIT!" I shouted to May, making her stop suddenly, "The cube..."

I had left it with my bag and tent when I left in the panic in the dead of the night. I needed it.

"Cube?" May asked me. I explained about the cube and how it was the only thing I had to remind me of N beside memories, and how it always made me feel safe and calm me down.

"Aw maybe we should go back and get it? I mean I'm sure it wouldn't be dangerous. I know how I would feel if I couldn't sing. Oh yeah, singing helps me calm down." she said when she saw my confused expression. So we turned around and began to search around for the tent with my bag and cube in.


	10. The Ballad of Becky

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Ballad of Becky**

***Becky's POV***

As we were travelling, I noticed that May was silently humming a soft little tune to herself.

"That sounds good May." I told her.

"Thanks." she said, blushing kind of, "I usually pair up with Gary and he always moans when I hum or sing. I was actually coming up with a little song, it's not done yet though."

"You can make up songs in your head?" I asked her, surprised at how talented she sounded.

"And remember them, but most of the time they are pretty bad."

"Well when you're done, I wouldn't mind listening to it." I said, "Oh look there's the tent!" I ran so fast I nearly ended up causing Riolu to slip off my back. I carefully rested him on the tree stump he had been sitting on last night when he was keeping watch, and I dove into the tent. There was my bag, and my sleeping sack, everything was where I left it, including the cube.

"Becky?"

"In here May!" I shouted to her as I carefully held the cube in my hands, admiring it. This cube made me think N was here next to me, but if only that was the case.

_"Running and Running and Running away,_

_Longing to just find a safe placeto stay,_

_Climbing and Climbing up tall forest trees,_

_A small Sinnoh Girl longing just to be free."_

I crawled out of the tent to see May singing quietly to herself. The song was about me? A small Sinnoh Girl? Was it about me? Her voice sounded so angelic, so amazing. It sent goosebumps down my neck, especilly since the song was about me.

"I'm sorry Becky..." she whispered.

"Keep singing May."

At first she didn't seem sure, but she did as I asked and continued to sing the song.

_"Hiding from evil is just no fun,_

_For a small Sinnoh girl is still just so young,_

_Save her true lover and win the fight,_

_And escape from it all in the dead of the night._

_This Hero truely deserves nothing like that,_

_She should feel like a royal, not treated like tat,_

_A longing for adventure put her life on the line,_

_We promised her everything would turn out fine."_

I stared down at the cube smiling to myself.

"That was really great May." I told her softly.

"I called it 'The Ballad of Becky.' I started making it up when I saw you this morning." she said, before turning her attention to the cube, "So this is the famous cube?"

"Yeah, I usually keep it by my side, but now I just want to hold to close to my heart."

"You can't walk around with the thing in your hands like that." May laughed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an odd peice of string, before taking the cube and threading the chain of the cube through the string. She walked behind me and tied it around my neck, turning it into a necklace.

"There you go, I made a necklace. You're welcome!" she said before I got the chance to say anything. I clutched the cube hard in my hand, holding back the tears. N would always stay close to my heart now.

"Thank you May." I whispered happily.

"We better go now. Touya gets worried when one of us are late, and seeing I'm with you, he'll probably get extreamly worried. Grab your bag and let's go."

I picked up my backpack and slung it onto my back, before picking up Riolu and taking one last look at the tent and sleeping bag. I didn't want to carry those around now. I was sure I could cope without them.

"Becky come on!" May shouted, which made me bring my attention back to her and follow her gingerly through the woods, softly and silently the last line in her song over and over again.

_"We promised her everything would turn out fine."_

"Becky, May! We were about to go out and look for you!" Touya said as May and me saw them waiting in a large empty field that looked oddley familliar for some reason.

"We had to go back for something." May said as she sat down next to Brendan, who was busy making a campfire as the sun was setting. I stood in awe, why was this field so familliar?

"Well you are here now, so I guess that is all that matters right?" Brendan said, giving May a long stare that she didn't pay any attention too. Did Brendan love May? Wierd.

"Um... Touya..." I said, ignoring Brendan's creepy stares and instead placing Riolu down next to Touya, "Where are we?"

"We are near Sandgi Town." he said, "Why?"

Sandi Town? I knew why I remembered this field now.

"Zekrom's Field." I whipsered to myself. This was the field I had first met N in when he had his Zekrom out. It was the start of a whole new adventure for me and him, a horrible one, but it was the place our friendship had first started. And that meant I was near the Wishing Tree.

Without thinking, I threw my backpack to the grass and ran to the Wishing Tree, ignoring the cries behind me to come back. The didn't understand. No, they wouldn't understand. I had to see it. My Wishing Tree.

There it was, exactly how I remembered it. The sparkly ribbons, the odd bits and pieces abandoned in the forest, once used in peoples homes. It was all still there.

This was the place I had last seen him... right in the spot I was standing. Where I admited to him I loved him as he rode off on his Zekrom.

I climbed up to the branch we had said our goodbyes in, where he had given me the cube. Where he had kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye. Where my heart was crushed, and where I truely realised how alone I was. Yes I had Cilan back then, but Cilan could never make up for the loss off N. When N left, it left a hole in my heart. When Cilan saccrificed his freedom for me, that hole simply grew bigger.

After briefly sitting in the tree, I slowly began to climb up to the top of the tree up onto the last stable branch, high above the ground, staring up at the stars sadly. I didn't care if someone saw me... I was too happy to care.

"N! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted to the air, smiling to myself and my voice echoed around me. I held the chain of the cube tightly in my hand, and closed my eyes as I listened to my voice fade away. When I could hear it no longer, I opened my eyes and looked down.

And that was when I saw it.


	11. Touya's Warning

**Chapter 11**

**Touya's Warning**

***Becky's POV***

"Becky wake up, come on you got to wake up!"

I opened my eyes softly and saw Touya above me holding me sort of upright, shaking me frantically.

"Wha... what happend?" I asked softly, sitting up and rubbing my aching head, "Last thing I remembered was I was up in the tree and... and those eyes."

"Eyes?" Touya asked.

"Well... eye. I saw him Touya."

"Who?"

"I swear I saw Ghetsis..."

"We've searched high and low, but we can't seem to find him anywhere!" Brendan panted as they returned to the field.

"If he was here, he'll be long gone by now." May told me sadly.

Gary just scoffed, "If he even was here."

"I wouldn't imagine a thing like that Gary!" I yelled at him, throwing the wet cloth that was on my forehead at him in anger, "I would recognise him from a mile away, though I have only seen him one in person, and once in my dreams." I shuddered at the thought of it.

"You say you have seen him before around the Wishing Tree?" Touya asked.

I nodded, "Yes, he was meant to be coming to see N, but he overheard me telling N why I here, and that was when he decided to accept Lucas's offer and join forces."

"Something tells me Ghetsis already knew your story Becky." Touya muttered.

"What do you mean Touya?" May asked.

"Don't you guys get it? We know Ghetsis wants Becky for something big, we just don't know what. I think he may have already known about you being the Hero of Sinnoh, and maybe you could help him with whatever it is he wants."

"So you are saying he doesn't want me dead?"

"I think he's using Lucas to get to you... once he finds you, god knows what he wants."

"If he wanted me though, he could have taken me there and then! He was alone, and I was alone. Why didn't he just do it?" I asked.

Touya shrugged and sighed sadly.

"I know what you're thinking Touya, and no we can't go yet." Gary muttered.

"But Gary..."

"NO TOUYA! BECKY ISN'T READY YET! EVEN YOU KNOW THAT!"

I looked at May confused, "What do they mean, I am not ready yet?"

"I think he means to confront your brother and Ghetsis."

"Yes I do." Gary said, "Becky you fell from the top of a sparkly tree just by the sight of Ghetsis, if you went to confront him, god knows what you'd do."

"It's called the Wishing Tree." I corrected him.

The 3 of them looked at me confused.

"I was the one who made it look like that when I came to Unova... it... it gave me something to do."

"Ghetsis was obviously expecting you to return to this tree then, that is why he was there. And then you fell, and you're lucky to not have anymore bruises and scars to the ones you have now." Brendan said.

I sighed and lied back down on the grass next to Riolu, who was slowly recovering. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I took off N's cube and looked at it, thinking about N, hoping he was alright.

"Soon..." I whispered, before kissing the cube softly, imagining it was him. I looped it back over my neck and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, only Touya was awake. Gary was right, he really did never sleep. I reached for my bag and pulled out my hairbrush, neither of us talking to each other.

It was Touya who broke the silence, "You were muttering in your sleep."

"Yeah... I have bad dreams and I tend to do that. Should have mentioned that, sorry."

"Don't apologize Becky. I cannot blame you for having them. I don't expect them to dissapere any time soon, even after we help you sort out this mess." he said, "These things tend to haunt you for a long time."

"How do you know this Touya?"

He sighed, reluctent to tell me, "My sister... when N left her after the mess with Reshiram and Zekrom, she had nightmares for ages. It was when she started visiting Alder they started to stop, but I was long gone by then. I couldn't be around her. She was just too... depressing. I hated seeing her like that, so I just left."

"And you didn't try to help?"

"Of course I did. But what else could I do? I tried, day in and day out help her forget about that N and Team Plasma. It got to the point when even her friends couldn't stand hanging around her. And... I couldn't either. All this over some green haired freak, the same one you're chasing after now. I don't know what it is about that boy... but... he has this effect on people."

"It's not just about N anymore you know." I whispered to him, ignoring the fact he had called N a freak, "They have your sister remember? And Alder, and Cilan. I am doing this for them as well as N, and I want to be able to go places without having the fear of being killed..."

"But it is mainly about N isn't it? You love him, just like my sister once thought she did. She realised it was all in her head though."

"Me and N arn't like that." I said to him, not believing he was telling me this.

"If you keep telling yourself that, it will hurt a lot more when it all ends.I am telling you this to just warn you Becky, just so you don't fall too hard when it all comes crashing down." he said.

I stood up and began to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" he called out, "Come on Becky don't get annoyed with me. You can't go alone!"

"Just try and stop me." I shouted back to him, not looking back. The wind blew my hair back, and kept my tears inside my eyes. I had to go back... I left Riolu behind for starters, but I knew I rescue N alone. I sat down on the other side of the large field, staring at the cube again.

I couldn't listen to Touya... N wasn't like that. He wouldn't leave me. Sure he left me before, but he thought he was doing me a favor. But didn't he think he was doing Touko a favor?

"Shut up Becky." I whispered to myself, staring up at the morning clouds sadly. After time, I swore I saw N's face form in the clouds. It had to be my imagination, I knew that.

"Becky..." I heard. It sounded so much like N, but it was me... it had to be me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, and opened them again, but his picture was still there.

"N?" I asked softly.

"Becky... I love you..." he said, before his image dissapered. I sat there in silence, my eyes staring where he once was.

"Don't leave me... not again." I whispered.

My only responce was the wind.


	12. Lucas and Ghetsis

**CHAPTER 12**

**Lucas and Ghetsis**

"Becky are you ok? You seemed pretty mad at Touya over breakfast." May asked. We were now walking through the forest to the next meet up point, after I had politely refused to go with Touya.

"I wasn't mad. I just didn't want to go with him that's all."

"Becky, you threw an apple at his head when he asked if you wanted to go with him."

I nervously laughed, looking down at Riolu to hide my expression. Ok, I may have lied about politely refusing. But you can't blame me for doing what I did.

"Seriously, nothing happened." I lied again.

"So what you just go randomly throwing apples at peoples heads?" May asked.

"Only when I have an apple." I joked, though May seemed to take it seriously. I couldn't help but laugh. At lease Touya had understood I was still mad at him and I didn't want to go with him.

"So Touya said nothing at all to upset you?"

"No." Again with the lying? Wow, I was on a lying streak today. Hand me my gold medal now for best liar ever.

"May, about what happened yesterday, I am sure I only fell out the tree because Ghetsis had scared me. If I knew I was going to see him... I am sure I won't freak out."

May shook her head at me, "Becky we can't take any chances."

"But May..."

"Please Becky, let's just not talk about it."

I sighed and followed her along the forest leaf path sadly.

Time passed and soon my feet were starting to ache, and it appeared that the apple I threw at Touya probably would have made all the difference to the fact I now felt extreamly hungry.

"May how much further?"

"We shouldn't be much further." She said looking back at me, "Though if you want, we can stop for a break. There should be a good spot to rest up ahead somewh arrrgh!"

May's sentance was left unfinished when suddenly she fell down a deep large hole, obviously put there on purpose.

"MAY!" I screamed, running over and peering over the ledge of the hole, putting Riolu down beside me so I didn't drop him down. She stared up at me with fear in her eyes.

"May I'll get you out!" I shouted down to her, reaching my hands down to try and pull her out.

"Don't worry about me Becky, get out of here!"

"NO!"

"Becky are you crazy? This pit was obviously intentional, and it could have been for you, now go!"

"NO! MAY COME ON, WE CAN STILL MAKE IT!"

I wasn't going to leave another friend behind... not like I did with Cilan. I didn't care if the pit was for me or not, I was going to get May out.

"May please," I begged as I leaned in a little more to try and reach her hand, "We can still get away!"

"Don't be so sure about that Becky." I heard from behind me, followed by the loading of a gun.

I didn't turn around, I didn't need to, I knew he was there.

"Hello Lucas." I muttered.

"Turn around Becky, I want to see the fear on your face before I kill you."

I looked down at May, and then at Riolu beside me. Both looked more terrified than me. I had to be brave, for them. Slowly I pushed myself up from the ground, and turned around looking down at my boots, before daring to look up at him.

There he was. Lucas Starlight. My older 18 year old brother, his right arm holding a well polished golden gun aimed straight at me. Was I scared? More terrified... but I couldn't show it. I stared straight into his eyes. They used to be ocean blue, like mine. Now they just reminded me of a blazing fire killing the innocent.

He was that fire... I was that innocent.

"Not scared Becky?"

"Just do it Lucas." I whispered, "I know that is all you want now, me dead. I don't know what you would gain out of my death though. A mother who wouldn't want to see you... a sister who wouldn't have any idea what happend this moment. A dead younger sister, one who used to look up to you. One who admired you... one who wanted to follow in her heros footsteps."

"I... I am your hero?"

"Was Lucas... Was... Now though, I have no idea who you are. An evil monster, a nightmare maybe?"

"No..." I whispered to him, Riolu, May and him in complete silence, looking at me, "I know what you are. You are my killer. So go ahead. Kill your younger sister. The destroyer of your dreams. Though, I remember your dreams before you became involved with Galactic. To become the Sinnoh Champion. Back then, I knew if anyone could do it, it was you. But I was wrong. You chose the path of evil."

I noticed his arm begin to shake nervously, his finger trembling over the trigger, his eyes now open wide as they focused on me. Was that sadness I saw in his eyes?

"Even if you do kill me now Lucas, I love you. Yes, you may have made my life a living hell. Yes, you may have helpped kidnap the one I love, my best friend, and people who meant the world to me. But even though I wanted to hate you, I couldn't. Because you are my brother. I just wanted you to know that before I die you know."

No one said anything, and I brushed my fringe up to show my scar to him, and I swear at that point a small gasp came from him.

"You did this to me, and this is one of many. Now if I can still love you after you drove me off a cliff, then I would love you even if you kill me."

There was a moment of silence. Seconds seemed like hours and the two of us stood there. The silence ended when he dropped his gun, letting it clatter to the ground, his eyes still staring at me. Shocked, sorry, depressed- I could see all these emotions in his eyes. Emotions that I had never seen from Lucas Starlight, the leader of Team Galactic. He was Lucas... my brother.

"Becky..." he muttered nervously, "You must think I am a monster."

I shook my head at him.

"What a heart-retching moment between two silbings."

Both of us turned our heads to see Ghetsis emerge from the trees towards us.

"What a performance there Becky, didn't know you would be able to pull that off." he said, confusing me, and by the look on his face, Lucas as well.

"Ghetsis what are you doing here?" he asked

"I see that there is a change of plan, and I assume you no longer need Plasma's help to assassinate Rebecca Starlight?" he asked.

"Um... no... that's right."

"So our two teams are no longer joined forces?" he asked Lucas again. Where was he going with this?

"I guess." he said.

"So if it's alright with you, I would like to take Becky myself... alive."

Lucas's eyes widened in fright, but I should have known that was coming.

"You planned this all along..." I told him.

"So you knew?" Lucas asked me.

"I didn't know for sure."

"Ghetsis what do you want with my sister?" Lucas asked loudly, as he slowly walked over to me and stood in front of me. Riolu walked over next to Lucas and gave a snarl. This gave me time to get May out of the hole. I quickly beant down and leaned in to grab her hand, before using all of my strength to pull her out. Though she was 4 years older than me, she was actually pretty light.

"Thanks." May whispered, as she held my hand tight. She must have seen how nervous I was, because the truth was, I was more nervous than I was when I was being confronted by Lucas. I was more nervous around Ghetsis than around my brother. Maybe it was the way he was dressed, the way he looked. Or maybe it was because I knew he was capable of making true evil things happen in an instant.

"Becky is going to help me take over the world of course. She has a gift, I intend to use that to my advangtage. It's not everyday you meet a girl capable of summoning 3 legendary Pokemon just by asking them too." Ghetsis told Lucas, before shooting a look down at me, making me whimper.

"Becky it's ok." May whispered to me, trying to confort me.

"Don't be so sure Legend girl." Ghetsis said. Had he heard her? Obviously yes.

"I was sure you wouldn't mind Lucas. After all, this is better than killing her after all. After all, I thought the leader of Team Galactic was meant to show no emotion what so ever, though you stand up for the girl you once wanted dead."

"I won't let you of all people have her." Lucas said, "And I am not the leader of Team Galactic anymore."

"So be it Lucas." Ghetsis said.

It all happend so fast, one minute Lucas was there, the next he was sent flying by Ghetsis's Hydreigon.

"LUCAS!" I cried, pulling myself from May's arms and standing up, grabbing onto my Pokeball without even thinking, "TORTERRA SOLARBEAM!"

But Hydreigon was too quick for Torterra. The second he emerged from the pokeball, he was hit with a powerful Fire Blast, which knocked Torettera out before we even got the chance to attack. I stood there in shock.

"He can do that too all your Pokemon... even Riolu. And I am sure you wouldn't want that Becky." Ghetsis said from behind me, "I know he's still weak seeing you have yet to take him to a Pokemon Centre."

Riolu gave a cry to Ghetsis, sounding like he was ready to take him on. But I knew he wouldn't do it.

"Torterra return." I whipsered sadly as I held up Toreterra's pokeball, and strapped it to my belt defeated.

"Becky..." May whispered.

"Grunts come here!" Ghetsis shouted, before a large army of Team Plasma grunts emerged from the bushes and saluted Ghetsis, "We have succeeded. You know what you have to do."

I picked up Riolu and began to follow Ghetsis nervously, whispering to myself sadly so no one but Riolu could hear me.

_"We promised her everything would turn out fine..."_


	13. Breakout

**Chapter 13**

**Breakout**

***Cilan's POV***

I woke up to the sound of footsteps vast approaching towards the cell. There was more than one person by the sound of it.

"Alder," I whispered, trying not to wake up Touko as I sat up and began gently shaking him awake, "Alder someones coming."

At that exact moment, the door opened and 2 Plasma grunts dragged in a girl who looked my age. She wore a green dress and a green bandana, but I didn't recognise her. Beside her stood Becky's Riolu, and behind her stood a boy. At first I didn't see who it was, but when May stepped aside once the cell door was closed once again, I saw it was none other than Lucas.

"YOU!" I shouted, throwing myself to my feet and going over to him, ready to possibly kill him. If the girl didn't block my path, I probably would have.

"Move aside." I told her.

"Wait you don't understand!" she begged.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap his head off right now."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Lucas muttered.

"May?" Alder said from behind me. May peered over my shoulder and weakly smiled at the ex-Unova Champion.

"Hey Alder. If you don't mind, can you refrain this guy from killing Lucas for now." she said.

"Well I doubt I can do that." Alder muttered as he stood up.

"No you can't!" I said to him, before drifting my attention back to the girl who obviously went by the name May, "Do you know what this guy has done? Who the hell are you anyway, and why the hell are you here with that monstrousity?!"

"That's May, one of the Legends that helpped Becky out." Alder said.

"Or would have if I hadn't fallen down a hole." May whispered.

"So where is Becky? And why is he here?" I asked.

"Well you see..." May said, before looking desperatly at Lucas for help.

"Don't look at me! You're explaining it."

May huffed, blowing a stray bit of hair up as she did.

My heart started poinding like a drum at her reaction.

"She's not dead... is she?"

"No... but she might as well be." May whispered sadly, not daring to look me in the eye, "Ghetsis has her, and he's probably taking her to see N at the moment." she began to tell us what had happend, but I could barely listen to any of it, because I could only think of Becky.

***N's POV***

"N!"

I looked up and nearly fell off the chair I was leaning back on at the sight of her. She was here? Why? She would have surely been dead if she was caught. But she was here, in my room, right in front of me.

"Be...Becky?" I stuttered.

She nervously gave a weak laugh as she walked slowly over to me. She looked different. New haircut, pink and blue hightlights. I stood up and she immediatly ran and hugged me close, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You'd look cuter with green hair you know." I joked sadly. She gave another laugh before looking up at me with her tear-stricken face.

"N... I... I..."

"Why are you here?" I asked her sadly, "Won't Lucas kill you?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Lucas could have killed me if he wanted too but, but he changed his mind." she whispered to me, burying her face into my chest sadly.

"So why are you here then?"

"Ghetsis." she said.

That was all I needed to hear.

***Cilan's POV***

Riolu stood at one side of the cell, constantly firing Aura Spheres at the door as he was desperate to break down the door and find Becky.

"Riolu please stop." Lucas said sadly. He was kneeled in the corner of the room sadly, "You are weak enough as it is."

"Yeah, because of you!" I spat at him.

"It wasn't me, it was 2 grunts!" he argued back at me.

"But one of them was a a Galactic Grunt, a team you were in charge of."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" May shouted, "I AM SICK OF YOUR BICKERING."

I gave Lucas a glare of pure hatred, and we sat in silence until Riolu fired another Aura Sphere at it.

"Riolu please don't push yourself." Alder begged.

"He wants to save Becky, just like me. You can't blame him for trying!" I said.

"Why would we want that bitch free anyway?" Touko said in spite.

"Oi!" Lucas shouted at her, "That's my sister you're talking about there!"

"A sister you tried to kill."

"Cilan!" Alder shouted at me.

"Guys you are forgetting what he did to Becky! Am I the only sane person left in this place?" I said.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway Cilan?" Touko asked.

"Because... I..."

"You love her?" Touko asked, "Don't you?"

Everyone stared at me as I turned bright red of embarressment. Ok... maybe I did a little.

"She's just my best friend." I lied.

"You're only telling yourself that because you know she loves N." Touko said.

I chose to ignore her after that, besides, Riolu decided it would be the perfect time to fire a large and powerful Aura Sphere, which ended up actually breaking the door down. At first we all didn't know how to react. Well, all except for me. I grabbed Riolu and held him tight as I sprinted out the door, desperate to find Becky.

"CILAN! WAIT!" Alder shouted.

I didn't wait. I kept running and running, not caring about the consequences.

"We're going to get her Riolu." I whispered to him softly, "Just wait and see."

***Becky's POV***

"Ghetsis!" N screamed, banging his fists on his bedroom door in anger, desperate to get his foster fathers attention. I was stood in the corner of the room in fear.

"N please." I begged, "I don't want to see him... he scares me."

At that point, the door opened and there stood Ghetsis in the flesh. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?" N shouted at him.

"To help me of course."

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HELP YOU! LOOK AT HER!"

Ghetsis laughed, "N you know she doesn't have a choice. She will summon the legendary musketeers tomorrow, and they will help me take over Unova."

The legendary musketeers? Surely he meant the legendary quartet of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo?

"You mean..."

"Yes Becky, Cobalion, Terrakin, Virizion and Keldo."

"What makes you think she can summon them?" N asked.

"Because she summoned the Lake Trio."

"What happens if I can't summon them?" I asked nervously,

"Do you really want to know Becky?"

I shook my head nervously, making Ghetsis smile evily at me.

"Ghetsis sir, there has been a breakout in cell 17!"

I looked up in shock. Surely there was only one bunch of people they were keeping locked away in here?

"HOW?"

"We did tell you not to put a Riolu in there sir but it appears that all of them have escaped, but one green haired boy and a Riolu are vast approaching and..."

Cilan,Riolu. I didn't think, I just did it, not thinking about the consequences. I rushed over to N, grabbed his hand and rapidly pushed my way through the grunt and Ghetsis, who were both sent flying as they were not expecting it.

"Becky what the hell?" N said to me as I pulled him down the corridoor, "What was that about?"

"Call it a moment of impulse." I said to him, "We got to find Cilan and Riolu and get out of here. I am not letting that guy take over Unova!"

"RIOLU! CILAN!" I shouted, hoping to get a responce. It wouldn't be long before the grunts found either us or them, so we surely didn't have long.

"Becky we can escape, I am sure Riolu and Cilan can escape by themselves." N said to me.

"No way, they are looking for me, so we have to find them and get out of here together!" I told him firmly before yelling their name again and beginning to shoot down the corridoor hoping to find them. N seemed hestitant, but followed me when he realised I was serious about finding them.

***Cilan's POV***

"BECKY!" I shouted as I ran across the large vast hall, being chased by Arceus knows how many grunts, "BECKY!"

I skidded to a halt when about 3 grunts and Ghetsis himself blocked my only exit. Caught already? No way. Not even Riolu could take down that many grunts surely.

"Going somewhere Cilan?" Ghetsis asked.

"Yes actually." I said, "Out of my way!"

"Now why in the world would I do that?" he laughed. That was actually a pretty good question. He wasn't about to step aside just because I asked him. There was something that I needed to know though.

"When I was caught... they said... you wanted me, why?"

"Too get Becky to do as I wish of course, and help me take over Unova."

"OSHAWOTT SURF!"

Before I had time to turn around, I was drenched in water, the room vast filling up with water. I held Riolu tight.

"Take a deep breath!" I warned him, before diving under the water and looking around. I saw a figure rapidly swimming towards me as fast as she could next to her Oshawott, her eyes the exact same colour as the water her hair was dancing around in.

She grabbed my hand, smiled at me and Riolu, and rapidly began to swim away from the grunts who were floating around in the water in shock. I looked around.

Ghetsis was no where to be seen...


	14. Stand By for Battle over Becky

**CHAPTER 14**

**Stand By For Battle - Over Becky**

***Becky's POV***

I sat in the Wishing Tree with Riolu eating apples for the sake of it. It had been 3 days since we had escaped from Ghetsis. May had gone off to try and find Touko, Gary and Brendan, and when she found them we were all going to meet them at Alder's Home. Alder may have had one guest room, but sharing with Touko wasn't easy. She never seemed to want to engage in convosation, and just gave me evils. (Of course, N had been demoted to sleeping on the floor because Lucas and Cilan took up the two sofas, so Alder made it his duty to tred on his face whenever he passed by.) I had escaped in the middle of an argument between N and Alder, despite me not really being allowed to. 3 days in a house not getting out is really stressful, and I needed a quick breather. So hint why me and Riolu were here.

Of course, I did constantly check around and make sure we really were alone. I still had fears Ghetsis would just emerge out of no where at any time now. I had nightmares about it, which made me constantly tired, seeing that I had only had less than 5 hours sleep in a total of 72. (Which made my time with Touko even more awkward, because she never slept much either. Seriously, what was up with that girl?)

I was about to take a bite from my apple, when I saw N begin to climb up the tree. I gave him a smile as he sat down next to me and helpped himself to one of the apples in the basket. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and neither one of us said anything.

"Were you serious?"

"About what N?"

"When I left you... you said you loved me. Were you serious?" he asked.

"Yes." was my only responce. I looked at him simply smiling to himself, his eyes closed, "But... what about you?"

He sighed and looked at me, "Honestly, you are the most important person in my life. More important than Touko infact. Just... don't go telling her that ok? I don't think she likes you that much."

"Yeah Cilan told me about everything she said." I said grumpily, blowing my fringe out of my eyes as I pretended to be in a mood, making N laugh and brush my fringe back in place, carefully avoiding my scar as it still hurt when someone touched it.

"5 months Becky, I have been wondering if I was ever going to see you again. I mean, I left you there, pratically alone..."

"I wasn't alone. I had Cilan. And then, The Legends." I told him,"Yes I got caught, but let's think about it, I could be helping Ghetsis conquer Unova."

"Or dead." N said, his voice sounded hurt when he said it.

"Yeah I guess..." I whispered, turning away to face forward, and he did the same. There was an awkward silence, which I couldn't stand.

"But I'm not. I'm alive. N, it all turned out right in the end. I'm not wanted by Galactic anymore." I told him.

"Until he turns evil again."

"He won't N." I said.

"How can you be sure?!" he asked me, his voice getting slightly more louder and angrier.

"Because I know. Please N, just give my brother a chance. I mean, I did, and he was trying to kill me, not you." I laughed. N just shook his head.

"You must understand why I won't forgive him Becky."

I didn't question or try to convince him again.

"Cilan feels the same way you know." I told him sadly, "About Lucas I mean."

N laughed weakly, "He has a better judge of character than you then."

I shrugged at him, "Maybe, but I don't care to be honest."

"BECKY? N?" I heard. It was May, I recognised her voice instantly.

"She must have found the others." I said to N as I climbed down the tree after Riolu, before pausing and looking up at N, "Come on N. I want you too meet the people that saved me from being caught."

N hesitated and stared over the other direction like he had seen something.

"What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's go."

***Cilan's POV***

"Ok." the boy called Touya addressed to us all. He was stood in the centre of us all as we were sat around on the floor and the sofas. Becky was cuddled up next to N, which upset me, but I tried not to show it.

"As we know, Becky is no longer trying to be killed by Lucas." Touya said, giving Lucas an evil glare. No one had left him alone with Becky since his arrival, and I couldn't blame them. I still didn't trust him, and I honestly didn't know why Becky did.

"But Becky is still in danger, and we know that she has enough power to take down Unova."

"Not that I want to." Becky muttered.

"Not that you'll have a choice if that sleeze-bag finds you." the ginger haired kid said. I think his name was Gary, and I think he was at one point the Champion of Kanto for a brief amount of time before he stepped down for unknown reasons.

"Ghetsis thinks we won't put up a fight." Touya said, "But that is exactly what we will do."

"Wait..." Becky said, pulling herself out of N's arms and standing next to Touya, a worried expression on her face, "I can't let you fight Ghetsis. Not for me, no way."

"Then think of it this way, we are fighting to save Unova." Alder suggested.

"No, cause you will all get hurt." Becky said.

"I don't care." I said, all eyes now on me, "Becky, you should know after what I did that I would be willing to give my life away to keep you safe." This was true, if them idiotic commanders that Lucas was bossing about hadn't stopped the red haired commander from pulling the trigger, my brains probably would have been blown to bits there and then. Despite this though, Becky still wasn't convinced.

"Me too." N said, his face hidden underneath his hat.

"We all are Becky." Touya told her, ignoring the scoff coming from his arrogant sister direction, "And I think you are outnumbered, so sit down."

Instead though, Becky just stormed upstairs to the guest bedroom, tears streaming down her face.

"Touya, what's the plan?"

"I was just getting to that Brendan." Touya said, "We attack. Tomorrow at nightfall, we have the element of surprise that way."

"But how do we know where they are?" May asked.

"They are around." Gary said, "Waiting to get Becky alone. It was lucky N noticed her slip out earlier to be honest, she was at high risk then, but we couldn't let her know how close Ghetsis really was too her.

"How... how close exactly are we talking?" May asked.

"He was right there in the bushes. If I wasn't there... Becky wouldn't be safe at this moment of time." N said.

"So we just attack?" I asked. Touya nodded at me, "Now here's the plan."

We'd been assigned training buddies, and trust me to be stuck with the two people I loathed most in the house.

"Will you two hurry up?" I shouted back, turning to see N slowly walking without a care in the world towards the field Becky and N first met, with Lucas toddling even slower.

"What's the rush?" N asked, "The field ain't going anywhere.

"But our time is!" I said to him.

"Whatever." He shurugged, making me growl in frustration. What the hell Becky actually saw in that douche I would honestly never know...

"Listen, that girl is in love with you, and all you can say to the fact she's in danger is 'whatever?'" I yelled at him in disgust.

"Jealous are we?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Jealous of you? When Diglets grow legs maybe." I said.

"Cilan I know you love her too. It's pretty obvious."

I turned away from him and continued making my way to the field.

"I am just trying to keep my best friend safe, " I lied, "However, if I was in love with her, I would be a much better guy to her than you ever would."

"Is that a threat? Should I be scared?" N asked.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered, "If you are going to be a jerk just go back to Alder's place, I actually want to train, and I am sure I can do it better without an idiot like you in my way!"

"As you wish Cilan." N said, turning around and walking away. In the commotion I had completely forgotten Lucas was there as well.

"Cilan..." he said before I started to go again, "I still want to train..."

This surprised me, did he honestly want to protect his sister more than that N?

"Well come on then. I think it'll be better if we both train together." I said to him, smiling at him for the first time.

If Becky trusted him, I should too...


	15. A Thing for Green

**Chapter 15**

**A Thing for Green**

***Becky's POV***

"Knock knock." N said as he slightly opened the guest room door, making me look up from my drawing and stare at him with an expression like thunder. He sat down next to me and looked at my drawing.

"That's great you know. You're really good at drawing." he said, trying to make conversation.

"It's crap." I said to him, placing my sketchpad on my other side and standing up to walk away from him, before he grabbed my hand and refrained me from walking away.

"I don't agree with this."

"Agree with what?"

"You know what!" I said to him, "This whole sneak attack thing. I don't agree with it."

N laughed, "Like you have a choice Becky."

"Shouldn't you be training with the others?" I asked, making him pause as he quickly thought of an excuse.

"Like I was going to train with them 2." he said honestly, shrugging like he didn't care.

"And what's wrong with Cilan and Lucas exactly?"

"Something happend along the way. I'd rather not go into detail." he now let go of my hand and stood in front of me. Even though I was 3 years younger than him, I noticed I wans't that much smaller than him.

"Why don't you want to tell me what happend?" I asked him.

"Because it doesn't matter."

"N..." I said, now getting more serious and I remembered exactly what was going to happen tomorrow, "I don't want to get you hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt. It's you I am more worried about." he said, hugging me close.

"I won't let Ghetsis hurt me N." I said to him.

He sighed and gently shut his eyes, "That's not what I meant..."

***Cilan's POV***

"Pansage bullet seed!"

"Mightyena dodge and use Take Down"

I watched as the giant dog Pokemon rapidly dodged my Pansage's attack, and sent him flying across the field, knocking him out.

"Another win for me I think!" Lucas laughed.

"I have to admit, your battle style is quite unique Lucas." I said to him, returning Pansage to his Pokeball.

"So is yours. So if I have defeated you, am I not classified to get a Unova Gym Badge now?" he asked.

"Well you see, me and my brothers stopped the gym a while back."

"Damn." he said, returning his Mightyena to his Pokeball, "Thought I was going to have a Unova Gym badge then."

I laughed and we began to walk back to Alder's, when we noticed N slowly trailing towards us.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." I shouted over to him, "Trainings over turnip, we're heading back."

"He's training with me don't worry!" It was then I noticed Becky was looped around his arm, which sickened me to be honest.

"Hey Cilan." she said to me, oblivious to the expression on my face, "Hey Lucas. You two been nice to one another I hope."

"I have to admit Becky, your brother isn't a bad guy." I said to her. She smiled at me, and then Lucas.

"Well I am glad one of you have forgiven him." she laughed, giving me a quick friendly hug. I didn't want it to end, but N gave an awkward cough, which made Becky push herself away as she remembered they were going to train. That was what N intended for obviously.

"Well we'll see you later." she said as she ran off towards the field. N gave me a look, before smirking and walking off towards the direction Becky had ran off in.

"That jerk." I muttered to myself, before walking off in the opposite direction, Lucas following behind me, looking back at N and Becky.

"You don't like him do you?" Lucas asked, "I'm not really sure to be honest. I mean, Becky seems to like him and..."

"Like isn't the word for it." I spat.

"Cilan... if you love her..."

I paused and sighed.

"Before you say I should give it a try, don't waste your breath. She's already decided, and she had made the wrong one, but I have to respect that."

"So you do love her?"

Why was I telling him this for? Less than a week ago he'd been trying to kill her for Arceus's sake, and now he was like best big brother of the year? What the hell Becky had said to him to change his mind, I would never know.

"I don't know why she had to choose that green algae mop head." I muttered to him. Lucas chuckled slightly and looked back towards the now shadows of N and Becky.

"Lucas I think I left my stuff back at the field." I lied, "You go on ahead, I'll be back later."

He shrugged and grinned at me, seeing past my lies. He knew exactly what I was going to do. And yet, he accepted it and walked back towards Sangi Town. I waited until he was out of sight before I turned around and begun to head towards Becky and N, hoping not to be seen by him, but by her.

***Becky's POV***

"So are we going to train?" N asked. I laughed.

"This was your idea." I said to him, "You know the others wouldn't agree to us sneaking off like this."

N shrugged, "They think we're training, so I don't know what you're worrying for. Besides it's not like they can tell us what we can and can not do." he suggested, "You deserve some freedom after all, I can't blame you for sneaking out earlier, I mean you can't hide in Alder's house all your life, can you?"

I didn't answer him as we walked straight through the field and through the forest, hand in hand. He had a pointI know, but I was kind of in danger at the moment.

We paused at the Wishing Tree and I nervously looked around.

"Becky calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? What if someone is close by? What if..."

"You didn't seem to consider this when you snuck out earlier." He said as he pulled himself up the tree.

"Yeah but earlier I had Riolu. Now it's just you and me. Do you even have any pokemon?"

"Nope."

I gingerly began to follow him up the tree, my foor slipping serveal times because I was shaking so much. "Did it not occur to you we are supposed to be training Pokemon, but we left them both behind?"

"Did it not occur to you either?"

We reached the top branch, and I looked down just to make sure I wasn't going to fall out the tree at the sight of Ghetsis. N wrapped his arms around me.

"You're going to fall if you keep shaking like that." he whispered in my ear.

"BECKY!"

"Oh crap..." I whispered, slipping myself out from N's arms and beginning to climb down the tree, "Wait here ok? I'll be back in a second."

I jumpped from the tree and was immediatly greeted by Cilan, who didn't look impressed.

"Yeah that really is training isn't it?" He said to me, one eyebrow raised at me in dissapointment, "Come on, we're going back." He grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from the tree.

"Cilan let go." I said to him. He smiled at me and continued to lead me forward, until I pratically screamed his name, which made him let go.

"You don't tell me what to do ok?" I shouted at him.

"I'm only thinking about your safety!" he said to me.

"Yeah well do me a favor, stop thinking!"

"Don't you see what hanging around with that boy is turning you into!?" He started to yell now, tears forming in his eyes, "Why him Becky?"

"What in Arceus's name are you on about?" I asked him.

"I'm on about why you prefer him over me!" He shouted at me, turning away. I couldn't breath for a minute... I was too busy trying to comprehend what he meant by what he said.

"Cilan? You don't love me... do you?" I whispered.

He didn't say anything.

"How long?"

"I've loved you from day 1." he finally admited to me, "When you came to my resturant after you caught Oshawott. You spilt cranberry juice all over Chili, remember?"

The memory made me giggle. His reaction was pretty funny. After that, Cilan had came over to congradulate me, and we got talking... and eventually became friends. Best friends to be exact.

"Yeah well I am a clutz." I laughed.

He sighed.

"I just don't know what he has that I don't. I know I would be a better person for you. I just wish you would see that too."

"Cilan... please... don't make this hard."

He began to walk away from me, but stopped to say one last thing.

"N already could tell I loved you. But now you know, you're going to have to choose. I will respect your choice either way. I just hope you don't choose the wrong one."

And in that note, he walked through the bushes, leaving me alone.

At first, I wanted to chase after him and just hug him. Then I wanted to go back to N and forget about what had just happend. I couldn't bring myself to do either.

It was only I heard a scream that I made a split decision.

"CILAN!"


	16. The Betrayed

**Chapter 16**

**The Betrayed **

***Becky's POV***

"Cilan! Cilan!"

I frantically ran through the forest, pushing branches and leaves out of my way as I sped through the forest as fast as I could.

"CILAN!"

"No Becky don't..." I heard, but then his voice was cut off.

"Cilan!"

I stumbled through one bush and gasped when I saw them, not sure what to do.

"Hello Rebecca. What's wrong? You look tired out."

There he was, standing there, a knife held close to Cilan. He looked so scared. Why had I let him leave? If I had just chased after him, maybe he wouldn't be close to death.

"Ghetsis..." I whispered, though I was looking into Cilan's fearful eyes, "Don't kill him... please..."

"Oh so now you have feelings for him?" Ghetsis asked, pulling Cilan closer to the knife so it was just under an inch from his neck. I wanted to say something, but a large lump in my throat prevented me from it. I was scared my best friend was about to be killed before my very eyes. I had no Pokemon to protect me now... no one to hide behind. I felt like I was in more danger than ever before now. But it wasn't about me now, it included Cilan.

"Becky..." Cilan muttered, his eyes flickering from the knife to me, "Run."

"Going to listen to your friend Becky? Despite what I could do to him if you don't listen to me." Ghetsis said, it was when I saw the knife slowly coming closer to his neck I found my voice.

"STOP!" I shouted, making him pause, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Maybe I could buy me some time to think of a way out of this but distracting him or something.

"Why do you want him alive? After what I just witnessed, I thought you had chosen N? Correct? It was so tempting to this scenario earlier when you were with N, but the other girl stopped that from happening just in time."

He had saw what had happend between me and Cilan. He had seen me and N come to the Wishing Tree. He had been there this morning. Was that why N had hesitated this morning when we heard May? Why had they not told me he was there?

"So you have a choice Becky... do as I say now, or do as I say after all your other friends have been slaughtered in that ambush tomorrow. Oh yes, I do know about that."

Suddenly, a nearby tree came crashing down, heading straight for Ghetsis. When he went to dodge it, Ghetsis dropped Cilan, nearly crushing him instead if he hadn't thought fast and leapt out of the way at the last second. I pulled him to his feet and he held me close.

"Are you ok?" I asked him worriedly.

"I've been worse." Cilan whispered, "That tree falling was no accident. Let's get out of here quick!"

As we fled quickly from the scene, I forced myself to look back at the mysterious cloaked figure who had saved my life last time I was in danger again. The figure smiled at me, before evaporating into thin air, leaving Ghetsis lying on the floor, dazed and confused.

I really did owe Touya...

***Touya's POV***

"Touya did you find them?" May asked as I walked through Alder's front door. I was too tired to answer, and instead just collapsed onto the sofa, nearly landing on Gary as I did.

"Hey watch it!" he moaned at me, nudging me with his arm as he stormed away. I would have argued back, but I really had no energy left.

"May give Touya time to rest first!" Brendan said to her.

I forced myself to sit up and sighed, "I found her... just in time."

Alder looked at me from his armchair, "That bad?"

"Let's just say Cilan was at knife point, and N and Lucas were no where in sight. He knows about the ambush, it's pointless even attempting to attack tomorrow. It appears he knows everything we've been planning, everything we've been saying, maybe even what we've eaten." I chuckled weakly.

"But why did Becky go out anyway? And how does Ghetsis know about this?"

At that exact moment, Lucas walked through the door, making us all look up at him.

"Hey... what's up guys?" he said casually after a brief moment of silence.

"Oh, nothing." Alder said just as casually. He waited until Lucas had retreated upstairs before he looked at me, obviously thinking the same as me.

"You don't think he's still helping him? Do you?"

"I was just thinking that." Alder said.

"Shouldn't one of us go out and make sure Becky, Cilan and N don't run into more trouble?" Brendan suggested.

Touko stood up from the floor and brushed the dirt off her shorts.

"I'll go." she offered. Before one of us could stop her, she had already left. I looked at Becky's Riolu who had been sitting on the staircase when I came in. Something about him seemed edgy, and before I knew it he too was out the door. May went to get up to follow him, but Brendan just pulled her down again.

"I'm not letting you get in danger as well." he told her.

"Brendan... I'll be fine." she laughed.

Gary shook his head, "I'm sure Touko and Riolu can handle it. Besides, I'm Ghetsis knew also that tree was no accident. If he knows we were there, he won't try anything for the rest of the day at least. Right Touya?"

I didn't say anything, I just looked at the front door. My sister had shown no interest in Becky these past few days, so why the sudden interest now? Did Riolu know something about her the rest of us didn't?

***Touko's POV***

I kept feeling like I was being followed as I slowly began to walk towards that stupid Wishing Tree Becky had continously gone on about, however, everytime I looked back, I saw no one. I remembered my bike being destroyed, and I felt like I had the same sort of feeling.

After a while I eventually reached the tree. Looking up at it, I scoffed at the sight of it.

"This is it?" I asked myself, "What the hell is so special about it? It's a tree with a load of tat on it if you ask me." I went to turn around and there was that blasted Riolu staring at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, making it growl at me. Like I cared. I didn't have time for some stupid Pokemon that belonged to her. I only really cared about my own Pokemon.

"Seriously get stuffed!" I said to it, "Hang on... were you the one that destroyed my bike?" I knew I recognised this feeling from somewhere. The Riolu smirked evilly at me as if he was proud of himself.

"You jerk of a Pokemon, you really were raised by her weren't you?" I said to him. Once again the Riolu growled at me.

"You're probably wondering why I volenteered to look for her?" I asked him. He nodded, making me sigh.

"Oh please, I'm more worried about N. Why don't you go look for your precious little Becky while I look for what I want ok?"

At first Riolu didn't seem sure, though he did eventually go, making me breath a sigh of relief.

"I though that pest would never go." Said someone behind me. I jumpped when I saw Ghetsis there.

"You got to stop doing that!" I said to him sternly, leaning against the piece of crap called 'The Wishing Tree,' "You had to go mess it up didn't you?"

"If that medelling brother of yours hadn't sent a tree crashing towards me, I wouldn't have messed it up!"

"I just want that girl out of my life ok?" I said to him, blowing a stray piece of hair away from my face, "The sooner the better."

"Well then you are going to have to bring her too me you know."

"Ha like she's going to follow me. I've shown her nothing but hatred these past few days, I can't just act like her best friend and get her to follow me no can I?"

I looked over at Ghetsis, who seemed like I had just stated exactly what I had to do.

"I can't do that! I'm lucky enough as it is that they suspect Lucas."

"They suspect him?" Ghetsis sounded surprised at this.

"Well yeah he did try to kill that girl don't forget. To be honest I wish he did."

Ghetsis laughed at my hatred. It was sad that the person I had once worked so hard to defeat half a year ago, was now the person I was allied with.

"Why do you hate her so much? What has that girl ever done to you?"

"It's not what she has done to me." I muttered, not wanting to talk about it, "Ok I'll bring her too you. Meet me here at about midnight ok, and we'll be here."

I put out my hand and his ice cold hand shook it.

"Just make sure you are here."

"Trust me. I will be."

And in that note he dissapered. I sighed and banged my head against the wood of the tree in frustration.

"Riolu?"

I looked and saw the Pokemon there. He hadn't left at all... he had just seen everything that had happend. Before I could stop him, he ran off. I had to catch him before he found Becky.

"GET BACK HERE YOU NOSEY GIT!" I shouted after him.

***Becky's Pov***

"Where the hell is he?" I said to Cilan, panic in my voice, "What if Ghetsis wakes up and goes after him? What if he's already awake?"

"If he's already awake we get you out this forest."

I shook my head at him, "No way, not without N."

Cilan sighed, but honestly right now I don't care if he was jealous, I had to find N.

"N!" I screamed, before Cilan covered my mouth.

"If you scream like that we're going to leave the forest early. Do you want Ghetsis to find you?" he asked. I pulled his hand away from my mouth and gave him a look of disgust.

"Oh please, if he wanyted to find me you know he could do it within 5 seconds." I spat at him. He looked hurt, and I sighed and held his hand, smiling at him slightly.

"Sorry... I'm just really frustrated right now." I sighed to him, though he didn't seem to accept my apology. What was was I going to have to do to get him too... oh no I couldn't do it. No way was I doing that. I looked at Cilan's hurt expression, and hugged him. I looked into his eyes, and then...

He kissed me.

I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I just stood there, kissing him for what seemed like forever. It was the first proper kiss I had ever had, and I liked it.

When I eventually pulled away, he smiled at me.

And then I heard the awkward cough.

And N was there.

He looked heartbroken.

"N wait..." I said, but he had already begun to walk off.

"You knew he was there? Didn't you?" I asked Cilan, pushing away from him.

"I just wanted to show him I stood a chance with you as well." he said, smiling slightly. I kicked him in the leg in rage.

"You jerk! I hate you!" I screamed at him, tears rolling down my face. I stormed away from him, desperate to catch up with N.

I had betrayed him...


	17. N's Gone Missing

**Chapter 17**

**N's Gone Missing**

***Touya's POV***

"Becky come back!"

I walked in from the kitchen eating a bacon sandwhich when I heard Becky and Cilan storm through the front door.

"Becky come let's talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about you jerk!" Becky screamed at him from the bottom of the stairs, "I hope I never see you again! I hate you!"

There was an awkward silence. No one dared say anything until we heard the guest bedroom door slam.

"Hey Touya... thanks for earlier by the way."

I just looked at the stairs Becky was so eager to run up, not sure what to say really.

"Cilan..." Alder muttered, "What the hell happend?"

Cilan bit his lip as if he was not sure what to say, "Well shortly after Touya dropped the tree down we were looking for N, and I may have kind of kissed Becky when he was looking..."

I dropped my bacon sandwhich at the news of this, still not sure what to say.

"But Cilan, you know she loves N!" May sounded quite cross at him.

"Yeah well I love her!" Cilan snapped back.

"BUT WHY THE HELL DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"May calm down..."

"No Brendan I won't calm down! How would you feel if Gary went up and kissed me in front of you?"

Gary scoffed, "Oh please, like that's going to happen."

"It was an example Gary! And don't look at me like that Brendan, it's pretty obvious you like me as much as I like you!"

"Wait what the hell is going on here?" Alder asked.

"Shut up for crying out loud you're all messing my brain up!" I screamed

There was another silence while I tried to figure out what had just been said.

"May now is not the time to discuss this." I said to her. She blushed slightly, glanced over at Brendan and gave a nervous giggle.

"Cilan where did N go?"

Cilan shrugged at us, "Becky started to follow him, but when I went after her she just ran off here."

"So N's alone out there?" I asked.

"For Arceus's sake Cilan, Ghetsis is out there!" Alder moaned at him.

"Not my problem is it?" he asked. His attichude was really starting to get on my nerves, but I tried to not let it show.

"Did you see Touko and Riolu?" May asked.

"No? What the hell are they doing out there anyway?"

"Looking for you." I said to Cilan.

At that precise moment, Riolu came flying through the door, frantically pulling at Alder is fright.

"Riolu whatever is the matter?" Alder asked, "Where's Touko."

Touko came panting through the door just as he said that, and Riolu growled at her.

"Touko, what's up with Riolu?" Gary asked.

"Um... we um... saw Ghetsis... and he um... just ran for it."

"So why is he growling?"

Touko shrugged, and I looked at Riolu. Something about him made me doubt my sister for some reason. I looked at Touko, who gave me a seemingly innocent smile.

"I'm going to find N." I declared to them all, before striding out of the house and down the streets of Sangi Town.

After a while, I heard someone calling my name, and looked back to see Gary.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked confused.

"Your sister... something is not right with her. She's hiding something. And Riolu knows something we don't."

"I know." I told him, "N can understand Pokemon... we need to find him now. Just keep an eye on her while I'm gone. I shan't be too long I'm sure."

He nodded and watched me as I continued my journey until I was out of sight. It wasn't until I was safely out of Sangi Town that I pulled up my dark hood and proceeded into the forest, my Dragonaire's Pokeball in my hand, just to be on the safe side.

***Becky's POV***

"Becky?"

I turned to see Touko standing there looking at me, a worried look on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"To go to bed." she said, "No I'm joking... it's pretty late and you havn't come down in a while, and I was worried."

"Worried about me?" I laughed sarcastically, "You've hated my guts for the past week, and N told me everything you said about me."

I shuddered at the mention of his name. It was now well past midnight, and he still hadn't come back. I was beginning to worry.

"Look I only said those things cause I had been locked away in a cell for long, I mean you wouldn't know what it was like, you were like locked away for what 5 minutes before you escaped?"

I nodded slightly.

"Yeah... 5 months is a long time I guess." I muttered.

"Look, let's just leave the past behind us ok?" she said, a smile spread wide across her face, "I know you are worried about N. Touya went to find him, but he's not come back yet. Don't you think it'll be best if you went and looked as well?"

I desperatly glanced over to the window, longing to go look for N myself.

"I... I can't. Not alone. Ghetsis is out there don't forget."

"You won't be alone." Touko said, "You got your new best buddy right here to keep the Hero of Sinnoh safe!"

"Please... don't call me that." I muttered sadly. New best buddy? What the hell was with this sudden mood swing? She was usually a right misery guts, always keeping to herself and staying out of the way of the chaos of the house.

"Come on then!" she said, sliding open the window and crawling out onto the roof, "Quick before we get caught!"

I stood reluctantly by the window.

"Should I not go get Riolu? And I think I left my Pokemon belt downstairs."

"Oh... he was fast asleep when I went upstairs... if you go down to get your belt, surely it will just draw attention, right? Don't worry, I got my Pokemon." she said.

It was then I finally pulled myself through the gap of the open window, and jumped down onto the dark midnight streets.

"Come on quickly!" Touko whispered, before running off ahead of me.


	18. Nearly Caught Again

**Chapter 18**

**Nearly Caught Again**

***Cilan's POV***

It was well past midnight when I was woken up by May fantically screaming upstairs.

"May?" Brendan asked grogily as she ran down the stairs rapidly. Her screaming had obviously woken him up too, and when Gary switched on the light I noticed Brendan and Riolu were also now awake. I wouldn't be surprised if Alder had been woken up also, and was probably going to come downstairs in a minute.

"Becky's gone!" May screamed.

"What?"

"Do I need to say it twice Gary! She's gone! Touko's gone too. Their room is deserted, and the windows wide open."

"You don't think they went out to look for N do you?" I asked worriedly.

"We have to hope that." Gary told me, "If they didn't, then Ghetsis must have come in."

"We would have heard one of them scream if Ghetsis came in. They must have gone out."

Becky had gone chasing after that fool again? What was so special about him that she went putting her life on the line just to find him? Touya still hadn't come back from his search from him, so what if N was truely long gone? Becky had gone out right where Ghetsis was.

If I hadn't kissed her when he was there, he wouldn't have ran off. It was my fault.

I hated myself.

Riolu looked at me sadly, before running to the door and unlocking it.

"Riolu wait!" I shouted after him, but he was long gone.

"He knows where Becky is..." Gary said to me, "He knows something we obviously don't."

***Becky's Pov***

"Any sight of him?" I whispered to Touko as she climbed down from the tree. She just shook her head at me, making my heart drop even further. I shivered as the cold wind blew. I hadn't even picked up a hoodie or something when we left, which I was now regretting.

"You look cold... Maybe we should head back?" Touko suggested, her expression worried.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry up and find him." I said to her through my chattering teeth. She just nodded and began to lead the way, me following her without hesitation.

"Hey Touko wait." I said to her, noticing the Wishing Tree in distance shining in the moonlight. Could N be there?

"Can we maybe check there?" I asked, pointing to the tree.

"You mean that stupid tatty tree?" she questioned me, "I mean... why there?"

I smiled to myself as we began to slwoly walk over to the tree, "It's my Wishing Tree."

"Oh yes I remember you telling me about that." she said, not sounding like she paticually cared. She obviously didn't understand what it meant to me. I looked down at the cube around my neck and fiddled with it until we finally reached the tree. I looked up at it, desperate for N to be sitting there in the tree, waiting for me. He would jump down and I would beg for forgiveness, and he would accept and we would be happily reunited. However, all I could see was the odd bits dangling from the tree.

"Ok, we're here." Touko said loudly. I got the feeling she wasn't actually talking to me though. It was when I heard the bushes rustle to my right that I realised she wasn't. She was talking to Ghetsis. My heart began to pound in fear as he slowly walked towards us, an evil twisted grin on his face. He got close to me, so I backed up until my back was firmly pushed up against the tree, making him stop so close my face, I could feel his hot breath breathing against my face.

"Well Touko, I didn't actually believe you tricked her here." he said to Touko, still staring at me.

"Tricked?" I whispered, making Ghetsis laugh, his hand grabbing my wrists.

"Of course. You don't think she actually wants to help you do you? She's been helping me get rid of you!"

"Touko..." I said, forcing myself to look at her, "How could you?"

She stood there sadly, looking like she slightly regretted what she had done. But it was too late now for both of us.

"Come on Touko." Ghetsis said to her, "You should be happy, after all, you've managed to get N all to yourself now."

"That is not what this is about!" Touko shouted at him, "It's none of your buisness why I did this."

She pointed at me, "You have her, that is all you wanted! Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

"It's a bit late to change your mind now." I muttered in spite. She looked at me and mouthed 'sorry.'

Oh sure, you just basically put me in danger, despite everyone elses efforts to help me out. You've gone blabbing out your brothers genius plan, tricked me into coming out, and the most you can say is sorry? Don't worry, I totally forgive you... not.

"Well we best go." Ghetsis said, looking at me, sending a shudder down my spine, "Thank you for your help Touko."

"Yeah, I bet your brothers so proud of you now Touko." I said to her as Ghetsis gave me a pull to start walking, though I simply dragged my heels down on the floor to slow him down, "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN GHETSIS YOU KNOW!"

It was then I think Touko realised that she was, and then I think she realised it wasn't too late. She pratically threw herself at Ghetsis, knocking him over so he released my wrist. I stood there in shock.

"Becky what the hell you waiting for? RUN!" She shouted at me.

Was she saving me? I didn't want to question it, I just ran as fast as I possibly could away from Ghetsis...

***Touko's POV***

I watched Becky speed off away, and breathed a sigh of relief, before sucking it back in when I heard a gun load behind me.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ghetsis spat at me, "You could have got rid of her then and there. Now you're going to die because of her."

I stood up, brushed the dirt off my shorts and turned to face the evil twisted man N was forced to grow up with, trying to be brave.

"Go ahead... shoot. I honestly don't care."

I closed my eyes, heard the sound of the gun, and waited for the bullet to hit me.

It never did.

I opened my eyes to see Ghetsis instead facing a boy in a dark cloak.

"Touya?" I whispered. He didn't turn to face me, he just kept his eyes locked on Ghetsis the whole time.

"Why save your sister Touya? She just nearly got Becky killed." Ghetsis said, " I am sure knowing you, you heard the whole thing, correct?"

Touya glanced over at me, and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I am aware about my sisters idiotic actions, but right now I want to deal with the idiot that helpped her make the mistake." he said, turning back to Ghetsis.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Ghetsis jeered.

Touya reached for his pocket, and out came his Dragonaire. I remembered he had recieved it from our cousin in Kanto shortly after he started his journey when it was just an egg, and though I had never met him, Touya had various times. And I knew his Dragonaire was strong, and so did Ghetsis.

"Well I would love to stay and fight Touya..." he said, "But I have things to do, better things to see. Though I am sure we will meet again."

"You stay the hell away from Becky!" Touya spat at him, "And I am going to make sure you don't get away again."

Ghetsis laughed.

"Good luck with that Touya."

And then he evaporated before our very eyes, just like Touya could. How they both could that, I had no idea.

"Touya," I said to him, "I'm so sorry I, swear I can explain!"

"Explain then!" he shouted at me in rage.

"Well... well... I..."

Touya interupted me, "That is exactly what I thought. We better get going."

"What about Becky?" I asked.

"I have a feeling she's already been found." he said. I didn't know what he meant, but I followed him anyway, knowing I was in so much trouble.

***N's POV***

I sat up from the falled tree log I was sitting on. It was really getting late now, I think I had let them worry about me long enough. Hands in my pockets, I began the slow walk home, when I noticed a small Pokemon hurrying along the forest. At first, I couldn't tell what it was, but then as I got closer, I recognised the Pokemon to be Riolu.

"Riolu?" I said to him. He jumpped and turned to see me.

"Hey, don't be so scared, it's just me." I laughed, kneeling down on my knees to pat his head.

_"Becky's in trouble."_

"Trouble?" I asked him, worriedly, "How?"

_"Touko's going to trick her so Ghetsis can get her!"_ Riolu told me. It was times like this I was grateful to be able to talk to Pokemon, _"I heard her talking to Ghetsis earlier, she's gone to take Becky right now to the tree!"_

"Well what are we doing standing here like complete idiots?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet, "Let's go!"

We were close to the Wishing Tree when I found her curled up on the floor in the mud.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself, running over to make sure she was ok.

_"Becky?" _Riolu whispered to Becky, shaking her slightly.

"She's ok." I told him, picking her up and holding her in my arms, "She's just tired. We better take her back."

As we walked through the forest, I heard her whisper my name several times, and then the words 'I'm sorry.' And though she couldn't hear me, I told her I forgave her.


	19. The Wanted Kiss

**Hey, Becky/PokemonGeekGirl here with a quick author update**

**First, I would just like to say a big thanks to Cheep the Hedgehog, who has reviewed my story so many times, she is infact one of the only people who review.**

**But I don't write for reviews, I write to improve my skills. (And of course because I love N, but after watching the English dub of the new B/W2 animated trailer, I am not a big fan of his voice actor. Love the Japanese one... the English one scares me.)**

**Second, for those who actually care, there will be a 3rd and final part to the story, but I want to write another story off the topic of 'The Wishing Tree Triology' before I write the last story to it. (May or may not be Pokemon related, I specialise in Pokemon fan fictions and struggle with a lot others.) I want to finish this story first though.**

**I really want to get this story done before I go on holiday next week though, because that means when I get back, my brain would be nice and relaxed and ready to write the final part to the Trilogy. *claps***

**But anyway, on with the story :3**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE... BUT THIS STORY IS RATED TEEN, BUT I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEED TO KNOW THIS...**

**Chapter 19**

**The Wanted Kiss**

***Becky's POV***

I was standing in the middle of a field, Ghetsis too my right.

"You know you are going to have to summon the Pokemon eventually." he said to me.

Why was I here? Had he found me in the forest? Last thing I remembered was running away from him after Touko had changed her mind and let me run away. She could possibly be dead now... Ghetsis sure didn't look happy when she wrestled him off me that's for sure.

"What if I can't summon them?" I asked, my eyes transfixed on the field ahead of me instead of him.

"I'll find some use for you. You can summon the Lake Trio, maybe I could use that. But I am certain you won't fail. Just think... you are upsetting everyone around you, because they are keeping you safe. Just think about it..."

I opened my eyes and woke up with a start. It was a dream thank goodness. Though someone did have their arm wrapped around me... and where was I?

In the moonlight, I managed to make out a small bedside lamp, and I switched it on and realised I was back in the guest room, and it was in fact N who had been using me as a human teddy bear as he snuggled up next to me.

"N?" I asked startled. If he hadn't already been woken up by the light, he sure was awake now.

"Hey Becky. How you feeling?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up beside me.

"Honestly I feel like a Magikarp up against Tyranitar." I said, making him chuckle, "I'm serious! What happened anyway?"

"Well it appears that Touko tricked you into..."

"I already know that!" I interupted him, "I mean when did you get back and why am I here? I don't remember getting back."

"Riolu found me and told me about Touko's plan, so we went to find you. You were curled up in a pile of mud so I carried you back."

"You carried me back despite what I did?" I asked, remembering why he had gone missing in the first place.

N sighed and ruffled my messy tangled up hair, "I don't blame you, I blame Cilan. You're lucky I've refrained from probably punching the crap out of him for your sake."

"N please don't hate him." I begged him.

He just laughed and climbed out the bed, picking up the cube and throwing it at me.

"We better get downstairs." he told me as I looped the cube around my neck, "Everyone's probably going to be excited to see you're finally awake. Well... most of them anyway. And I think Touya wants you to decide what we do to Touko."

That alarmed me, "What we do? Why does he sound like a mafia boss when you say it like that?"

N just laughed and began to walk downstairs.

Again though, I was serious.

I was immediantly pounced on by Riolu the second I stepped off the steps, almost sending me flying back onto the ground. As I stabilised myself I hugged Riolu close to my face, tears forming in my eyes at the sight of my companion.

"Hey there buddy!" I laughed and he wiped a tear from my eye, a smile on his face.

An awkward cough came from the living room, and I looked up to see Alder leaning on the front room door frame casually, looking at me with a slight grin.

"Glad to see you are awake Becky, but we have buisness to talk about." he said firmly.

"Look Alder," I began, "I really don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"But we do Becky. The girl almost got you taken by that idiotic fucking homicidal lunatic!" he shouted, before turning to N and saying, "No offence, seeing you did kind of have to grow up with him and everthing."

"None taken, I agree with everything you just said." N said.

"Don't you lot believe in second chances?"

"Becky you really forgive people too easily." Alder said, shaking his head at me.

"One of my many flaws?" I shrugged, pushing Alder aside gently and walking into his front room, to be greeted by the others.

I noticed Touko sitting in the corner of the room, her knees burried into her chest with her arms cradling around them. I noticed her trying not to make eye contact with me as she looked very sorry for herself. Touya and Gary wern't that far away from her, and though they tried to not make it obvious, I could see they were constantly giving Touko evils, making sure she felt extreamly more sorry for what she had done. These guys must have put her through hell these past few days, and though I understood their reasons why, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I quickly gave her a comforting smile when I saw her eyes flicker towards mine, and she just turned away again to face the disgusting lemon coloured walls of that Alder had picked out. (I had suggested a change of colour scheme many times during my stay here, whether he would actually take note of it or not, I didn't know.)

I noticed the only empty seat avalible was next to Cilan, and taking note of his hopeful face, I sat on the arm of May's chair, so he would get the message I did remember what happend and I was still pretty annoyed at him. He seemed to take the message and looked away, but I felt extreamly guilty afterwards when I saw the crushed expression on his face.

"Hey Becky." May said, turning my attention away from Cilan and making me remember that they wanted to talk about 'buisness' or whatever. Whether it would involve Touko I didn't know, but like I had told Alder, I didn't want to make too much of a deal over it. But then again, these guys had outvoted me last time with the sneak attack idea, what was going to stop them from doing it again?

"Becky?" Brendan asked. Once again I had gotten lost in my thoughts and blocked out the world around me. Another one of my flaws. Maybe I should make a list? No that was a stupid idea, that would just make me feel even more down about myself... and I was doing it again. I shook my head gently as I desperatly tried to remind myself to focus. I lifted up my head and smiled weakly at Brendan.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were feeling better."

"Oh yes." I said, a little bit too over-eager, "Never better actually."

Ok... bit of an over statement but it was worth a try.

"You've been asleep for quite some time. Do you remember what happend?" May asked. I brushed my fringe to the left like I used to have it and used my now half hidden eye to glance at Touko, who was looking at me biting her lip.

"Yes." I said fianlly, "Touko saved me."

"Of course you wouldn't have need saving if she hadn't tricked you." Touya muttered.

"She still saved me though!" I said to him, quite annoyed at him, "And I would prefer it if you guys stopped giving her a hard time. I've been awake for less than 5 minutes, and I can already feel the tension in the room and to be honest I hate it!"

There was another awkward silence, and I shifted myself off the arm of the chair and towards the door where Alder and N were.

"Becky..." Alder began, but once again I pushed past him and headed towards the front door, "Becky you can't go out!"

"What you intend to keep me locked away in this house until this whole thing blows over?" I asked him angrily, "Don't you see, this thing isn't going to blow over until I make it stop!"

I stormed out the house and down the street, tears falling from my eyes. Why the hell was I so annoyed already. I could hear footsteps running after me, and I briefly turned around to see N frantically running after me.

"Hey." I said to him as he stopped beside me. He looked at me, and I smiled at him slightly.

"Why have you forgiven her so easily?" N asked me.

I shrugged, because I honestly had no idea why I had an easy time forgiving her. I continued to walk down the street, N by my side, struggling to keep up with me.

"I'm not going to leave town you know." I told him, "You can go back if you want."

"I'm not taking any chances. Touko got attacked in town, what can stop him from doing that again?"

He had a point, so I didn't bother questioning him anymore and slowed down so he could keep up. It wasn't long till we were going at Slowpoke pace.

"It's so quiet in town today." N said, desperate to make convosation, "You'd think the ex-champion would live in a more busier place."

"That's how he likes it, and to be honest I want the same thing." I told him, shoving my cold hands in my pockets as the end of autumn wind blew.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." I began, "When I'm older, I just want to move somewhere quiet and just forget about all this shit."

"You mean, forget about me?" N asked, sounding rather hurt. I grabbed hold of his hand and gave him a comforting smile.

"N how can I forget you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked down at his feet and blushed, before muttering something about not knowing.

The truth was, I doubt I could forget any of this. Stuff like this is pretty hard to forget you know.

"What would you do in this quiet town then?" N asked before continuing to walk forward. Now it was my turn to struggle to keep pace.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe raise a family I suppose?"

"Wow, a 15 year old girl who knows what she wants for her future. That's a first." N joked. I pretended to be cross and went to nudge into him, but he instead put one arm round my shoulder. At first I didn't know how to react. But I kind of liked it, so we continued on our walk with his arm around me.

"We should be heading back." N told me.

"Oh come on just a little longer." I pratically begged him.

"You sound like a 5 year old." he laughed at me.

"Maybe I am a 5 year old?"

"Well then that would be awkward..."

"What would be?" I asked him happily. He blushed again.

"It would be awkward, because that would mean I was in love with a 5 year old!"

I blushed also, before pausing and looking into his grey and green eyes. I smiled, tiptoed up so we were level...

And we kissed.

And it was 10 times better than the sneak kiss Cilan did.

It was magical.


	20. Have You Given Up

**Chapter 20**

**Have you given up?**

***Becky's POV***

I pulled away from N and smiled at him, not quite sure what to say.

"Better than Cilan's?" he asked.

"Stop comparing yourself to him." I laughed, slapping his wrist gently with my hand, making him laugh.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked as I started to head back to Alder's house. I paused, looked over my shoulder and nodded at him.

"Yes. Much MUCH better."

"Becky you know she has actually broken the law you know for attempted kidnapping and..."

"Gary I am not pressing charges." I said to him, dropping my fork on the plate and pushing it away from from me to indicate I wasn't hungry. It was just me and Gary in the dining room, and he had decided it was the perfect time to try and get me to press charges against Touko.

"But Becky..."

"Gary."

Gary looked at me and sighed, before returning to his bowl of soup in silence. I took this chance to make a hasty retreat back to the guest room, though I encountered Touko on the stairs. I tried not to talk to her as I went to pass her, but she held her arm in my way, blocking my path.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Becky, why are you the only person who seems unaffected by what I did? I was the cause of you nearly getting taken by Ghetsis, and you don't even seem to care?!" She sounded almost angry at me for forgiving her, which confused me. Did she want me to be angry at her? Deep down, I was. But even deeper down, I had forgiven her for her actions.

"I guess we all make mistakes, but lucky for both of us, you chose to make the right choice before it was too late." I said to her, pushing her arm out the way so I could continue my journey up to the Guest Room. I glanced back briefly when I went to turn down the hallway, and saw her staring at me dumbfounded. Then again, if I was in her postion, maybe I would feel exactly the same way.

I gently closed the bedroom door behind me and finally managed to take in the solitude alone. It was so hard to be alone in Alder's house. After all, there were a total of 9 people and a bunch of Pokemon living in a house only designed for maybe a small family of 3. (though Alder now lived alone even though I know he has a Grandson)

I sunk down to the floor and leaned against the door sadly, holding back the tears as my mind recalled to the dream I had suddenly awoken from this morning.

_'You are upsetting everyone around you, because they are keeping you safe. Just think about it...'_

He was right. I really was affecting everyone around me. They were just very good at hiding it.

"Once I'm gone... everyone can go back to their lives as normal." I whispered to myself, "Lucas can go back to Sinnoh, maybe fulfil his dream and become champion. Cilan can go back to his resturant, Alder will get his house back... everyone will be happy."

I pulled myself to my feet and sat myself on my bed, writing out a note. By the time they read this, I would be long gone. I grabbed my backpack, threw a things things into it and glanced down at N's cube. I slipped it off my neck and placed it next to the note, scribbled one last thing on it, and silently slipped out the window me and Touko had escaped from, and made my way to the Wishing Tree, not looking back at the house I was leaving behind.

I paused at the edge of the field me and N had met in and stared at the forest, trembling in fear. Closing my eyes tight, I though of Riolu, N, Cilan and the others. I would miss them. But Ghetsis only wanted me for one thing, and wouldn't rest until he go what he wanted. Once that was over, I was basically free again. I would meet them again, I was sure.

Beside, Ghetsis probably wouldn't be able to take over Unova with what I had in store for him...


	21. Unwavering Emotions

**Upon writing this chapter, I have realised the first story in the triolgy 'The Wishing Tree' has nearly hit 2000 views *cheers***

**For my first fan fiction on this site, I am pretty happy with that. And this story is closing in on 1000.**

**Thank you all so much, and I love every single one of you who review it. 3**

**CHAPTER 21**

**Unwavering Emotions**

***Becky's POV***

I was so nervous as I walked slowly through the forest, I stumbled several times over the silliest of objects, such as branches, leaves, even blades of grass. I couldn't help it though. My legs felt like jelly, but I did however finally make it to the Wishing Tree.

I threw my backpack on the ground and sat down next to it so I could lean against the stump of the tree, and began to wait expectantly for his arrival. Surely he would sense I was here? Hopefully, he would arrive before the others caught on I had left and come to stop me. They didn't know I was doing them a favour. Well, they would when they read the note, but I seriously doubt they would pay attention to what I had wrote. I only wrote that to make me feel better. After all, leaving without a good bye would probably really leave me feeling pretty guilty. Yes, guilt and fear... my main 2 emotions right now.

They weren't all I was feeling though. I was reliefed the constant running and hiding would finally be over. And heartbroken as well. I had finally had my first kiss with N, and now I had just abandond him. Part of me wanted to go back, but it was a bad mistake. The longer I was around, the more I would hurt him.

"I should have just let Team Galactic take me 5 months ago." I muttered, kicking a pile of dirt away from my feet. My mind trailed back to when I went to go leave N when he was fast asleep, and I had encountered Team Galactic (and my brother) for the first time in months. He had vowed for revenge then, before he changed his mind.

That reminded me that Cilan was the only person who had forgiven Lucas for his actions beside from me. If the others still hadn't forgiven him, it would probably take forever till Touko was forgiven. I mean, shunned by your older brother, that must hurt.

At least her brother didn't try to kill her I guess.

I sighed and banged the back of my head against the tree in frustration. How long was the old geezer going to take? I wanted to get this thing over and done with, and here he was being a Slowbro.

"Hello?" I shouted into the wind, "Ghetsis?"

No reply but my own echo. As I pulled myself up to my feet to brush the dirt off my jeans however, I heard a rustle from the bushes ahead of me, and then silence. Well this was it. No backing out now. I reached down for my backpack and looked up to see 3 shadow like figures in front of me.

"Who... who are you?" I asked, gulping down the lump in my throat.

"We are the Shadow Triad." said the one on the left.

So these were the people who had taken Touko 5 months ago? I have to admit, they did look pretty menacing.

"So once again Ghetsis has sent you 3 to do the dirty work?" I joked, finding my courage as I slung my backpack over one of my shoulders. They did not look pleased with my new found courage however.

"We owe Ghetsis our lives."

"Yeah, seriously what is up with that?" I asked as I casually leaned against the tree. Yes, I seriously was feeling that cocky. Like I said, I wasn't going to give Team Plasma an easy time, and this was only the start of it.

"Bit brave for someone whose just been caught red handed."

"No. I chose to come to you." I told them, and though their faces were covered, I could see their shock.

"I wonder if Ghetsis knew that?" whispered one of the Shadow Triad to the other.

"No, I am pretty sure if he did he would have come himself."

I laughed at them.

"Oh please, like I was going to be foolish enough to come here alone after what happened the other night and didn't expect to be caught?" I asked them. They stood there awkwardly, not sure how to respond. Seriously, I thought these guys were meant to be menacing. Didn't seem like it from my point of view.

"Listen can we just get going?" I asked them, "Cause I left without the others realising and they are probably going to click on sooner or later." I told them.

It took a while before the one in the middle finally spoke, "Oh yes, um of course."

They began to lead the way, but as I took a few steps forward I heard approaching footsteps. I turned around there was Riolu standing there, horror on his face.

I didn't want to draw attention to him in case he got in trouble. I just mouthed the words 'run' to him. At first he didn't seem to click on, so I did it again.

"Hey what's the hold up back the- hey it's that Riolu who saw us take that Touko girl!"

I turned around and saw now the 3 Shadow Triad members facing Riolu, who looked even more scared.

"That thing belongs to her?"

"Maybe we should try to catch it."

"RIOLU RUN!" I shouted, and this time he didn't even need to think twice. He bolted away. One of the Shadow Triad went to stop him, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. By the time he struggled away, he must have realised Riolu would be near impossible to catch up with.

"Whatever. We got the girl at least." said the Shadow Triad member behind me as he rested his ice cold hands on my shoulders, "If that Riolu does belong to her, he will be back, and we can capture him then."

"Don't get your hopes up." I spat at them.

***N's POV***

I knocked on the guest bedroom door for the second time, rather impatiently.

"Becky?" I asked, expecting a responce as I opened the door and peered inside. It was empty, which was wierd because Gary said she had gone to her bedroom for some alone time. I walked in and walked over to the chest of drawers, admiring her Pokeball belt which was placed on top, and next to it was a pile of notes randomly left there, and I didn't know whether it was on purpose or she just didn't have a purse. I looked in the mirror and noticeed my cube on the bed, on top of a peice of paper. Becky usually never took it off. I walked over and held it in my hands. I remember I had this cube long before Ghetsis adopted me, as far as I remember, I have always had this cube.

I placed it back on the bed and unfolded the piece of paper, wondering what it said. And it came as a complete shock to me:

_'To whoever is reading this,_

_I knew that if I told you all what I intend to do, you would say I am foolish and refuse to let me go. So I did it like this instead, that way, by the time you are reading this, hopefully it will be too late._

_Anyway, onto the point of why I have written this note you are currently reading._

_I'm leaving._

_No you didn't read that wrong, I am leaving. Where, you may ask? Well, that's the reason I am leaving without a proper goodbye- I'm going to Ghetsis. He won't rest till I do as he wishes, and he will hurt all of you to get to me, I know it. I had a dream telling me this. Now, I don't know whether or not it was Ghetsis using that wierd dream technology thingy that he used to get to N or not, but I do know that even if I ignored the dream, he actually will hurt you all._

_Please don't come looking for me. I just want you all to go back to your old lives. I know in N's case, that means basically running. But if you are reading this N, please take note of this: Ghetsis isn't after you anymore. He wants me. Yes, I know the Unova police want you and stuff, but you could leave. Forget about me. Start a new life._

_And N, I want you too have Riolu. He won't take me leaving well I know, but I want him to still be happy with life. And I know he will be happy with you. Who knows, maybe after Ghetsis is done with me, I will be able to live a happy life, and meet you again. Take the Pokemon on the belt as well. (Though Oshawott seems to enjoy using water gun to wake you up... so be warned)_

_Cilan, keep aiming for your goals of becoming a world class Pokemon Connoisseur, I believe in you and I will be craving your cooking every day. You are my best friend Cilan, remember that. You kept me going when I thought I was going to be alone. You saved my life from that bullet Mars was going to fire at me... and now I'm repaying the favor._

_Touya, give your sister a second chance for crying out loud. She made a mistake, so what? We learn from our mistakes. And what she did, didn't cause me to make the decision to leave. I hope you, Brendan, Gary and May stay strong and keep working towards stopping evil. I mean, if Ghetsis does manage to take over Unova, we may be seeing each other again sooner than you think._

_Lucas, I want you to keep working towards your dreams. Remember? The dream you had before you tried to kill me constantly and constantly? Well, it was long ago, so I'll remind it. You wanted to be the Champion of Sinnoh. I know you can do it, because you are dedicated. I mean, you were pretty dedicated in trying to kill me. Just push that dedication over to the champion dream, and I am sure you will make it in no time. I'll be cheering you on all the way big brother._

_Oh and Alder, thanks for letting me use your guest room, and I may have broken the window lock just now trying to get out, just so you know. Obviously, I won't be able to pay for it, but you know, maybe you can keep it as a memory or something? Of course, burgalars will have an easy time breaking in... actually on second thought fix it and keep the repair bill in memory of me ok?_

_Look at me just blabbing on away here. Surprised I can fit this all on 2 sides of a4 paper? Cause I am. I'm doing it again arn't I? I'm really lousy at goodbyes, so maybe that is why I'm doing this._

_Ok, let's not think of this as goodbye... more of a 'see you later.' Sound fair?Because I'm not going to let Ghetsis get away easily. No way. Don't worry about me. Next time you see me, who knows- I could be the Hero of Unova too. _

_Well, see you guys later. I'll miss you._

_Rebecca Starlight_

_Hero of Sinnoh_

_P.S- Alder I felt guilty, theres money on top the chest of drawers next to my Pokemon Belt. It seems a bit unfair you pay for all of it, so I'm paying half. You can pay the other half, seeing your windows were pretty crap anyway and would have probably needed fixing in the future anyway. Hey look, I did you a favor. Hahaha. Oh, blabbing on again. Ok, well bye. _

At first, I didn't know how to react. I was lost for words. She was gone? She'd just left... with just this note as a goodbye?

I stared at the note and reread it again and again. I left the room, still rereading it and staggered down the stairs and into the front room.

"N?" May asked, the first one to notice the lifeless expression on my face, "N what's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just handed the note to her and watched her read it, her face dropping lower and lower as she read on.

"'I'm going to Ghetsis. He won't rest till I do as he wishes, and he will hurt all of you to get to me, I know it..."

"You mean she's gone!" Touya shouted in rage. I nodded at him weakly, biting my lip hard.

"'Oh and Alder, thanks for letting me use your guest room, and I may have broken the window lock just now trying to get out.'"

"She broke my window?" Alder asked, raising his eyebrows, "That thing was brand new."

"Guys you are missing the point!" I shouted. Cilan, Gary,Toukoand Brendan came in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Becky's gone!" May said, handing them the note.

Touya gave his sister a look of pure hatred, "This is your fault!"

"My fault? I didn't go telling her to go did I?"

"Well you did the first time!" he shouted at her.

"Like I would go doing it the second time! I don't think you realised this, but if you hadn't had shown up, I could possibly be dead, and Ghetsis probably would have found her passed out in the mud!"

"If you hadn't had gotten all jealous, you wouldn't have needed saving!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT OVER JEALOUSY!" She shouted at him.

May stood between the two siblings.

"Now is not the time for this!" she sternly told them both.

"She's right." Alder said, rising to his feet, "There might still be time. We need to search the forest, NOW!"

We ran out down the street and towards the forest, but it was there we saw a Riolu fast asleep in the middle of the field, whimpering in his sleep.

"Is it Becky's Riolu?" Cilan asked as I kneeled down and gently tapped him awake.

"Riolu... where's Becky?" I asked as he opened his eyes weakly.

"Riolu Ri Ri."

"_Shadow Triad... I followed her... They wanted to capture me... Becky stopped them... told me to run.. I... I should have saved her..."_

"Riolu you did your best."

"_What sort of Pokemon am I? I'm a useless excuse of a Pokemon, I should have saved her, like any good Pokemon would. I'm a failure."_

"A good Pokemon would have followed his trainers commands. And Becky told you too run, and you did."

Riolu let out another whimper and closed his eyes. I scooped up the small Pokemon in my arms and looked down at him sadly.

"N?"

"We're too late." I said, scooping the note out of my pockets and reading it again.

_Please don't come looking for me. I just want you all to go back to your old lives. _

What was my old life though? Becky called it running... but in my case, my life hadn't offically started until the day I met her.

"You call yourselves the Legends right?" I asked, the question aimed at Touya, May, Brendan and Gary, "If you stop criminal activity, surely you specialize in tracking them down, correct?"

"Right." Touya said.

"But we were totally unaware of Team Plasma's actions the last time until Touya joined us and told us about it! And then we didn't realise again until Becky got involved." Gary said.

"Well Becky's involved now." I said, "I'm interested to see how your group works in action when time is limited. You've all stopped criminal organizations once, let's see you do it again."


	22. Never Giving Up

**Chapter 22**

**Never Giving Up**

***N's POV***

May and Brendan had rushed Riolu down to the Pokemon Centre, leaving the rest of us to search the forest for Becky, just in case there was a chance she was still around.

"BECKY!" I shouted desperatly after over an hour of searching. I knew that she would be long gone by now, but I still refused to give up, "BECKY!"

"She'll be long gone by now N." Cilan said from behind me. Of cours,e of all the people who I had to be search partners with, it had to be this jerk.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked him, continuing to walk forward.

"So why continue to shout like that?"

"Because I'm not giving up! If you felt the same way about her as me, you'd never give up too." I said.

"No one cares about her as much as me." he yelled angrily.

"Then shut up and search!" I spat at him. He didn't love her as much as I did, but now was not the time to argue over her. He glared at me angrily, before walking to opposite direction and shouting out for Becky.

***May's POV***

"Nurse Joy, how is Riolu?" Brendan asked.

"He's recovering, he should be fine in no time." she said cheerily.

"Oh ok... thank you." Brendan said, before taking a seat next to me. My hand was laid on top the seat, and it wasn't long before he placed his ontop of mine and squeezed it tight.

"Don't look so worried May. From the note, Becky seemed to have a rough idea on what she was doing." he said trying to comfort me, though he didn't seem so sure.

"You know I can't help but worry." I told him, "I can't believe she just took off like that!"

"She'll be alright. This is the Hero of Sinnoh we're worrying about here. She's smarter than she makes out to be, and she makes out to be smart. She could be a genius!"

I giggled slightly and looked down at the floor.

"May..." Brendan said, "The other day, when you mentioned me loving you, and you loving me."

I laughed nervously and brushed the strand piece of hair away from my face as I looked up to face him, "Yeah I got caught up in the moment. Sorry about that."

"Well... what you said, is exactly true."

I stared at him in shock, "You... you do like me?"

He nodded slightly, "A lot. And I know we are supposed to be worrying about Becky, but I just wanted to come clean and tell you before it's too late."

I smiled at him.

"Well, I like you too Brendan."

And then we kissed.

***Cilan's POV***

"N... it's getting late now." I said to him.

He didn't reply and continued to watch the sunset, so I said his name constantly over and over again until he finally decided to pay me attention.

"Yeah I know." he said, hands in pockets as he casually walked back towards Sangi Town. I was sure Alder and the others would probably be back by now.

"She does like you... just not how you think she does." N said to me.

"I know she prefers you, I just don't understand why."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I'm offended by that."

"You were supposed to be." I said to him, making him give me a scrowl. We were once again in silence until we reached the streets of Sangi Town.

"Don't think I'm giving up either." I said, and he knew exactly what I meant by that.

"Can't you get it into that thick head of yours? She has already her choice!" he shouted at me in rage.

"She hasn't and you know it. There is still time for her to change her mind."

"She isn't going to."

I shrugged at N, "You never know. I know I am better for her, and you know it too."

N didn't reply as he stared at me in disbelieve and shock.

"I know we shouldn't really be fighting over her like prize or anything, so I suggest you back off now." I warned.

"Me?" N said, "You're the one making this more difficult than it has to be! I don't think you've realised this, but she didn't want to kiss you, she wanted to kiss me! I don't remember getting kicked after my kiss, what about you Cilan?"

"You're going to remember getting kicked in a minute you little..."

"N! CILAN!"

We both looked up to see May desperatly waving at us from a distance.

"It's May." I said.

"Well done Captain Obvious." N said to me in spite as he dashed over towards May.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled chasing after him.

We finally reached May, who looked worried.

"There's some big thing going on in Pinwheel Forest, some legendary Pokemon have appeared!"

"You don't think it involves Becky and Ghetsis do you?" N asked her.

"Alder thinks so. We have to get back so we can take his car and..."

"No, a cars too slow." N muttered.

By the time I turned to face N, he already had summoned his Zekrom out and was climbing onto his back.

"WHY IN ARCEUS'S NAME HAVE YOU GOTTEN THAT THING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" I shouted in horror, surprised a Pokemon that size could fit in the streets. (Though in all fairness, if it turned around too quickly, it would probably take out a whole row of houses.)

"I'm going to find Becky. You guys take the car, I'll be alright." he said.

"There is no way you are going to fight that Ghetsis freak without me." I claimed as I began to climb my way on the black dragon Pokemon, though I regretted it when I realised how high he was. N grinned at me.

"Have you ever ridden a dragon pokemon before?" I shook my head at him, "Well ok. I'll TRY and be careful, but I'm not making any promises."

And then we shot off too find Becky.


	23. Becky, Hero of The World

**Chapter 23**

**Becky Hero of the World**

***Becky's POV***

"Ok..." I said as I lept off the Hydreigon and looked around the meadow we had stopped off in. I recognised we were in Pinwheel Forest, I just didn't know exactly where in the forest we were, "So we are here why?"

"It is said that Virizion lives here, waiting to be be summoned by the right person." Ghetsis said to me.

"So you think it's me?"

"I know it's you."

I stared in front of me, trying not to look at Ghetsis's creepy eye. That thing really did scare me silly, I mean it was like a fricken robot. I wouldn't be surprised if 1 of those stupid grunts had ripped it out in rage, cause I sure would have if it wasn't already gone.

Ok... maybe that was a bit of an overstatement. I doubt I would... maybe I would claw at it or something, and it would accidently pop out? Wait, why was I imagining these sick twisted thoughts in my head? I'd been around Ghetsis too long already. The sooner this was done, the sooner I'm out of his grasp... maybe.

Let's just say there is a 99.9% chance Ghetsis will not let me go if I did what he asked.

Luckily for me though, I'm not.

"So I just summon this Virizion and then what?" I asked, daring to turn to face him, though quickly regretting it and shooting my head back the other way as a cold chill shivered down my back.

"Then Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldo should show themselves also." he told me.

"Does it really work like that?"

"Of course." he laughed, "Now, just do what you did to summon those 3 lake Pokemon, and we'll call it even, sound fair?"

I nodded and slowly began to walk to the centre of the field. If that scary Hydreigon dragon beast wasn't watching my every move, I would have probably made a runner for it. But no way was I going to outrun that thing, nor was I even going to try. I had a better idea, and if these other Pokemon were going to appear under my control the minute I got Virizion, the better.

"Now, when you summon these pokemon, you have to tell them to follow my commands if you want to go and see that N of yours again."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Ha like I was going to do that...

"I call upon the Pokemon Virizion of Pinwheel Forest, I need you and your fellow friends assisstance."

At first, I heard nothing.

And then, there was the cry of 4 different Pokemon, and their shadows emerged.And as Ghetsis grinned in delight, so did I.

***N's POV***

"Zekrom your doing great!" I said to him as he flew fast towards Pinwheel Forest.

"Great? We're going to be too late at this rate!" Cilan critized. I turned to him, sick of his constant whining.

"Well we can go faster, but at the moment your skin is matching your hair. Going to hurl by any chance?" I asked him, smiling to myself.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HU..." he said, before covering his mouth and gulping, before finishing his sentace, "Not going to hurl."

"Well in that case, maybe we should add a few air tricks to this performance shall we?"

"NO!" Cilan shouted instantly, fear in his eyes. I laughed at the ex-gym leader, but paused when I saw a familliar white dragon pokemon in the distance, rapidly approaching.

"TOUKO!" I shouted when I saw her frantically waving on her Reshriam, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out." she said as Reshiram pulled up and flew in sync with Zekrom, "Beside, I really don't think I can survive my brothers stares for an entire car ride, so me and Lucas went to help you lot out."

"Lucas?" Cilan asked, and for the first time, we saw Lucas holding his head over the side of Reshiram being sick.

"Geez, that totally makes me feel better." Cilan muttered, holding his stomache nervously.

"Your in luck Cilan, look theres the forest!" Touko said, pointing towards the forest. After a few minutes of flying, I finally spotted them in an empty meadow.

But, it wasn't empty. There were Pokemon. LEGENDARY Pokemon.

"Oh no," Cilan whispered after he spotted them also, "We are too late."

I pulled myself to my feet and took a few steps back. Cilan, Touko and Lucas looked at me confused as I shook my head in disbelieve.

"You're never too late to save the world."

And before any of them could stop me, before I could even stop myself even, I jumpped.

***Cilan's POV***

"IS THAT BOY SUICIDAL?!" I shouted staring over the side of the now hovering Zekrom.

"No..." Touko said, also standing up, "He just doesn't think things through before he acts. Then again, neither do I."

"Touko don't even think about it." I said to her, but I said it as she jumped, which kind of failed on my behalf. I stared at Lucas. Great, we were both left alone of 2 legendary Pokemon which could probably eat us in one gulp. This was probably going to make me scared of Dragon Pokemon now.

"I guess they expect us to jump?" I asked.

Lucas held up a Pokeball, "Nah, I prefer bird Pokemon anyway."

I laughed, at least SOMEBODY in this rescue party had logic, "Lucas you are a life saver."

***Becky's POV***

"Excellent!" Ghetsis said as I was stood in front of 4 legendary Pokemon, "Now Rebecca, you know what you have to say, say it, go on."

I didn't say anything at first, which made him egg me on even more.

"You know what I told you before? Command them to follow my orders?"

"You mean make good Pokemon follow a sick minded creep like you?" I asked, staring at the Pokemon in front of me. I could tell Ghetsis was lost for words, so I decided to continue on.

"Coballion, Virizion,Terrakian, Keldo. Like I said, I need your help." I turned and pointed to Ghetsis and Hydreigon, "This man wants to take over the world, and we have to stop him! Help me now save the world once again."


	24. Sort of How Things Used to Be

**Ok well these are the last 2 chapters for the story. I know right sad. But of course, there will be a final part to the Triolgy, which won't be posted for a while, because I do want to start writing a story outside The Wishing Tree, and I am also starting a Nuzlocke Challenge Comic on another site.**

**Of course, while you wait, you could use your imagaination and try picturing what happens. Just don't kill Becky or any of the characters... kind of still got to write the last part of the Triolgy and stuff. Plus, some of the characters kind of have to stay alive you want to play Black and White 2. I assume you do, because well if you hate gen 5, why would you be reading a fan fiction about Gen 5? I just thought I'd point this out, seeing a story on this site I happen to enjoy very much has gotten some hate from silly arrogant people, because they said, and I quote, 'This story suks becuz it is gen 5.'**

**Yes... they really did type that.**

**But yeah, I'm just going to write the chapter now before 'I unleash my rage'. (Quoting Hugh from the Black and White 2 trailer there, and by the way, if any of you guys have seen that, have you heard N's voice? That is the voice actor of Cilan who did that. I feel so betrayed by my green haired lovers. *dies*)**

**Chapter 24**

**Sort Of How Things Used To Be**

***Becky's POV***

"BECKY STOP!"

I turned to see N running towards me in a hurry, Touko not so far behind him.

"How did you catch up with us so fast?" Ghetsis asked in rage.

"We jumped nearly 200ft off a dragon." Touko said calmly as if it was something she did on a day to day basis.

"How the hell did you live exactly?" Ghetsis seemed to be asking whatever was going through my mind.

"We grabbed onto a tree, but honestly I have no idea how we survived that." Touko said. N gave her a look, and she remembered why they were there.

"Oh yeah, Becky don't even think about wait are those the legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah and if you hadn't interupted, Ghetsis was about to be blown to a pulp." I said.

N and Touko looked at me awkwardly.

"You mean..."

"TOUKO THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS!" I shouted in rage, "Coballion, Virizion,Terrakion and Keldo, do your thing now!"

All 4 Pokemon unleased there full fury at this point, and fired 4 mighty powerful beams at Ghetsis, sending him and his now knocked out dragon Pokemon flying high into the sky and out of sight.

"It's over so quickly?" I asked in dissapointment. I was so ready for a fight then. But if Ghetsis knew I was about to attack him, why didn't he try to fight back?

"Becky..." N said. I ignored him and smiled at the 4 legandary Pokemon.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, but that was all I wanted you for." I said. Terrakion gave a dissapoving grunt, but he soon shut up when Coballion gave him the evils. I laughed as they reminded me of my friends, the ones who had given up so much to keep me safe over the past few months.

And if Ghetsis had any sense, I was now safe.

No longer would Lucas kill me. No more summoning legendary Pokemon.

I was normal again...

Well, sort of. Can't forget I did save Sinnoh, and stopped Team Plasma. It was a shame Ghetsis had gotten away though.

"Seriously guys, words can't explain how thankful I am now." I said to them. They all nodded and walked back to the shadows they had come from, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familliar voice say. I lookes up and saw Cilan and Lucas riding on Honchkrow.

"Not fans of jumping?" Touko asked. Cilan shook his head.

"No way. I hate dragons, let alone jumping off the beasts. Hey, wheres Ghetsis exactly?"

I saw a familliar car pull up close by and laughed.

"I'll explain later." I said, looking at the very serious looking N and smiled in a desperate attempt to cheer him up.

He knew it wasn't the last time he would be seeing Ghetsis and as did I.

_4 days later_

***N's Pov***

Back at the Wishing Tree I stared up at the branches sadly, thinking about how I was going to break the news. She'd hate me. I knew she would. I kicked the dirt in frustration- I had had 4 days to figure out what I was going to tell her, and still I had no idea what words would fall out of my mouth when I had to tell her.

Glancing up back from the floor to the tree, my mind went back to the day when I first met Becky: when our adventure had truely begun. Many things had happend here since that day. Meeting Ghetsis again, Becky meeting her brother, our first goodbye, Becky's near capture, Becky's actual capture...

"N?"

I cursed under my breath so Becky couldn't hear as I turned to face her.

And now, probably our second goodbye.

"Becky why are you..."

"Riolu was worried about you." she lied.

"Your a terrible liar." I told her.

She shrugged off my friendly insult and looked up at the tree. I was about to tell her the news, when she pratically stole the words from my mouth.

"You want to leave me again, don't you N?"

I stared at her wideeyed, and she laughed at my reaction, "Come on N, I'm not stupid. I know you want to find Ghetsis, put a stop to him. After what he has done to both you and me..."

"Can you read minds or something?"

"No," she told me, "But I can read you like an open book."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the cube she had left behind a few days ago when she left to go to Ghetsis.

"I won't need it N." she told me, still looking at the tree, "You need that cube more than me."

"But... how will you remember me?" I asked worriedly. She smiled at me at pointed to her head.

"Memories. Both happy and sad... but when I'm with you, mainly happy. And also, here." And then she pointed to her heart, "I can't forget a guy like you N."

"I don't know when I will see you again." I told her truthfully, "It may be ages..."

"N I have put up with 5 months without seeing you, waiting to see you again. And that is exactly what I will do now. Wait. Cause I know I will see you again."

I hugged her close, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to say goodbye, and though she was acting brave, I knew the 15 year old girl did not want me to leave either.

"What will you do while I'm gone? I don't want you to get into danger."

I saw her bit her lip, her expression turning into one I have had the past 4 days.

"Well... about the whole danger thing... Touya offered me a place in The Legends, and I was thinking about accepting it." she told me. This was news to me. I didn't know Touya had offered her a place. Then again, a girl like her would probably be useful for them. She was strong, smart, brave.

Oh, and a hell of a kisser. But not even Cilan knew that.

"You'll be great there." I said. She blushed and turned to Riolu, who I noticed for the first time was sitting at her feet staring at me expectantly.

"Aw, did you think I wasn't going to say goodbye to you little guy?" I laughed. He leapt up onto my shoulder in happiness.

_"She's going to miss you N."_

"Yeah, but she has you as well don't forget. Keep her safe for me ok Riolu?"

_"Like I'm going to let anything happen to her. Just keep yourself safe. I don't know what she would do if you got hurt."_

I looked at Becky, who had a confused expression on her face, but then she remembered what was going on.

"Oh right, you can talk to Pokemon can't you? I always seem to forget." she laughed.

_"Don't worry about her."_ Riolu muttered as he jumpped back to the dirt below, _"Just do me and her a favor- kick some Ghetsis butt."_

I smiled at him, and then at Becky.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I said to her. She shook her head at me, and though tears were in her eyes, she smiled at me.

"No N. Think of it as a 'I'll see you later,' ok?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Ok then, well, I'll see you later."

And then she kissed me.

And I kissed her.

And then...

I left...

***Becky's Pov***

I watched sadly as Zekrom flew off, my heart sinking as he dissapered from sight.

"Riolu?"

"I'm fine Riolu, really." I lied. Of course, Riolu wasn't convinced. N was right, I was a REALLY bad liar.

"Let's just go back to Alder's. We need to tell them all N's gone I guess."

I don't know why I was upset. I knew from the minute Ghetsis blasted away, that he was soon to leave after him.

"If he hadn't gotten away, maybe we would still be together..." I muttered softly to myself.

_"Think of it as a 'I'll see you later' ok?"_

_"Ok then, well, I'll see you later."_

Yes... I would see him later. And knowing that, my mood was instantly lifted, and I broke out into a sudden run to get to Alder's.

"So that's it, he's gone." I told Touya as I sat down opposite him at the table. It was just us two, as I had waited for Touya to get back so I could tell him first. It had been me and Touko in the kitchen at first, but she had quickly abandond her cereal and retreated upstairs when Touya came in.

"Does he need our help with Plasma?"

I shook my head and pushed the half full bowl of now soggy cereal away from my seat, "He'd prefer it if he could handle it I am sure."

Touya nodded.

"And by the way, yes."

He looked at me confused.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, I will join The Legends. When we first met, you had said you had wanted me to join you guys, but thought I was nothing but a myth. Seeing I am clearly not a myth, I assume you would want me to join you guys. Plus, I kind of told N I would so..."

Touya smiled, "Of course I would love you to join us, Hero of Sinnoh."

"On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You forgive Touko for her mistakes, and let her join also."

Touya didn't even give it a second thought before refusing, which pissed me off slightly.

"Come on Touya, she's your little sister! You can't stay mad at her all your life!"

"Watch me."

"Touya." I said to him sternly, staring into his eyes, "You can either have 2 new legends, or no new legends, your choice."

He sighed defeatedly.

"I guess I am one to hold grudges." He admitted, "I'll forgive her. I'm sure she has learned her lesson. And if she's willing to join us, she can, sound fair?"

I nodded and stood up, threw the bowl into the sink (and shattering it) and began to walk out the room.

"I'll go tell her the news then."


	25. 1 Year Later

**CHAPTER 25**

**1 year later...**

***Becky's POV***

"I had a feeling I'd find you here of all places."

Lucas jumped in fright, though his shock quickly turned to relief when he saw me standing there.

"So you're back?"

"Yeah, Team Rocket up too their old tricks. Won't be long until we have to go back to sort them out again I bet."

"Did May and Brendan come back to help out you guys?" Lucas asked.

I shook my head, "Nah. Them 2 love birds are still touring Hoenn together."

There was an awkward silence.

"You could have waited you know. I mean, this place probably brings back some bad memories for you."

I laughed at my older brothers concern for me.

"2 years ago, wasn't it?" I asked, looking around.

"You mean since I tried to destroy the universe?" he sighed, "Yes, and sorry about that by the way."

I shurgged and picked up Riolu, before walking towards my blue haired brother, staring at the spot I had before summoned Azelf Uxie and Mespirit. I could probably do it again. Maybe I could just say a hello after so long. But I refrained myself from doing so and just shook the crazy idea out of my head. Best to leave them in peace.

"I just came up here to figure out where I went wrong." Lucas admited, "I don't know what happened to make me as savage and evil as I was Becky..."

"Don't worry about it Lucas."

"But I can't help but worry constantly. What if I turned back to that monster?"

I placed Riolu on the ground and quickly pulled my brother for a hug, desperate to try and cheer him up.

"You won't."

"We should really head back." Lucas said to me. I released my grip and nodded. It was as we walked away from Sphear Pillar, I heared the familliar cry of a Dragonaire. I looked up, and instantly recognised the person riding it.

"Is that who I think it is Becky?" Lucas asked me, obviously noticing it too.

"TOUYA!" I shouted up too him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK SO SOON?!"

"Hey Becky!" Touya shouted down, before seconds later landing in front of us.

"Touya, we litually only just said goodbye earlier this morning, why are you back?" I laughed.

"Alder just gave me a call," he told me. My eyes widened at the name. One I had not heard in a year since I had left to help Touya, Gary, May and Brendan with Touko.

"Team Plasma are offically disbanded." he said, "And someone is waiting for you at his castle."

I looked at Lucas, and then at Riolu, a smile wide on my face.

"Go to him Becky." Lucas adviced, "After all, he is waiting for you."

I didn't need telling twice. I rapidly pulled a Pokeball from my belt.

"STARAPTOR COME ON OUT!"

The giant bird let out a loud cry as it emerged.

"Well guys, whose ready to return to Unova?"

* * *

**Well guys, that was the final chapter of 'Out of Sight'**

**I have not yet decided what I will call the last part to 'The Wishing Tree Trilogy,' but I do know what will happen (No spoilers guys)**

**I want to write a few One-Shots before I get started on the last part, so please be patient.**

**A big thank you too everyone who has read every word of this story, and to everyone who has reviewed it :D**

**I love you all**

**Bye**

_**-PokemonGeekGirl**_

_**(aka:Becky)**_


End file.
